


Absolute Faith

by sleeth819



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Nalu forever, not sure how to tag this, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: After they finished the Century Quest, Lucy decides to take a solo mission, but someone wants what she has. Can Natsu save her before they get it? And what will he find when he gets to her?





	1. Chapter 1

“Natsu, I am leaving for that job. I should be back in couple days. Don’t forget to give Happy the fish that is in the fridge.” Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she closed the front door. She knew he would be in the bed, like he always was.

It was a two hour train ride to the next town over, where the job was located. The client wanted a full 18 hole, mini-golf course built for his latest attraction. When she got to the town Lucy noticed that the lay-out of the town made it extremely easy to navigate, the streets creating a grid-like pattern.

She made her way to the client’s house to get the blueprints for the course and any information that wasn’t mentioned on the flyer. Once she got the plans Lucy decided to go eat dinner before finding a hotel for the duration of her stay. Walking around town the stellar mage felt like she was being followed. Wishing that Natsu had come with her, she found a cute little diner and finished her meal quickly. She went to the hotel closest to the site for the future golf course and got a room.

Natsu didn’t want to come because to the train ride. But, she was really wishing he had come because she still felt like SOMEONE was following her. Once she got into her room she locked all three locks. Settling down, Lucy decided to take a shower before going to bed.

The next morning, she had convinced herself that she was crazy and there was no one following her. She ate breakfast and left to finish the job. Expecting a long day ahead of her. When she got to the empty lot she knew that this was going to take a while. The client wanted a full course, but all she had to work with was an empty lot.

“All right, let’s get started. “Scorpio! Virgo!” Lucy’s two spirits popped up out of nowhere and looked at her expectantly. She had gotten exceptionally stronger and could summon her spirits instantaneously.

“How may we help you, Princess? Is it time for punishment?” Virgo asked, turning her backside over for punishment. Lucy decided to ignore the last comment and just told them what they had to do. About an hour into the work Lucy noticed that her magic wasn’t being used.

“Are you guys using your own power to be here?” she asked her spirits. They both shook their heads and continued their work. _Hmmm I wonder_ Lucy took out another key. Lucy had finally found the new Aquarius key and they had continued their contract like nothing had happened. “Aquarius!” Lucy shouted holding the key in the air.

“Stupid girl! What do you think you are doing? Summoning three spirits at one time!” The mermaid shouted at the young girl.

“No really, I am fine! Can you make the fountains for the course?” Lucy asked her temperamental spirit, not even feeling out of breath.

“Tcch” was all Aquarius replied before starting her work. It took another three hours, but that was half the time the celestial mage thought it would take to finish the job. She could go home a day early and she didn’t feel tired from magic loss. The client was so happy that she got the course done that he doubled the reward to 600,000 Jewels! _I should do solo missions more often_ Lucy thought to herself giggling.

“Leo!” she waited a second before Loke popped into being next to her.

“Need me to take you on a date, my precious Lucy?” Loke asked with a wiggling eyebrow.

“As much fun as that sounds. . . No.” the blonde rolled her eyes. “Could you take this reward to the house? I don’t feel comfortable carrying around this much money.” Lucy asked, handing him the reward “Oh! And can you tell Natsu that I should be back to Magnolia by the end of the day.” Loke nodded and vanished.

It was only noon and there was still four hours until the next train to Magnolia, so Lucy decided to look around the town. A quick sandwich for lunch and then she couldn’t contain the urge to shop any longer. She went into a clothing store and bought a new skirt; then she went to the men’s section and got a new vest for Natsu and a new knapsack for Happy; they were in desperate need of a change in wardrobe anyway. At the bookstore, Lucy had to retrain herself from buying the entire store. Instead she bought herself a book and one for Levy. The day was finally wearing on her and carrying all of the bags was not helping

She checked out of her hotel room and headed out. On the way to the train station, the celestial spirit mage suddenly felt like someone was following her again. She looked behind her and noticed a tall man in a trench coat. _How cliché._ Unfortunately, Lucy’s hands were full and she couldn’t reach her keys. She decided to duck into the nearest store, which happened to be a candy shop. Looking out the window the trench coat guy walked by without even looking at Lucy. _You are paranoid._ She thought shakily.

“Can I help you miss?” the lady behind the counter asked, making Lucy jump. _I might as well get Natsu some fire taffy while I am here._

“Can I get a pound of fire taffy to go” Lucy asked the cashier.

“Sure thing Miss Heartfilia.” The blonde jumped again.

“How do you know my. . .” she felt something sharp in her neck before she lost consciousness.

IN MAGNOLIA

Natsu was on the couch waiting for Lucy. She wasn’t going to come home for another day but he missed her. Happy was with Carla and Wendy. And Natsu didn’t feel like going to the guild. Instead he moped around her apartment eating all the food in the cupboards.

Suddenly, Loke popped out in front of Natsu carrying a large sack of Jewels. “Hey, Natsu! Lucy says she is done with the mission! Here is the reward and she should be home later tonight.” Loke said smiling like he always does.

“Great, I should do something nice for her. . .” Natsu looked around with chagrin. “Maybe I should clean” he said, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Loke chuckled.

“I think. . .” his smile faded “. . .Lucy!” was all he had the chance to say before he was forced back into the Celestial World.

“Loke! What about Lucy?!?! What happened?!?” Natsu shouted to the now empty room. He ran out the front door and sprinted to the guild. Bursting through the doors “Lucy is in trouble” was all he had to say for everyone to jump into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy knew that they were a weird couple, but that didn’t matter because she loved him. She still remembered the day they finally got together . . . her and Natsu. It had been about six weeks ago. It had started as a normal day at the guild.

FLASHBACK

Lucy sat at her normal place at the bar thinking back on the last five years. They had just finished the century’s quest. It had been surprisingly simple, but anything was possible for the strongest team of Fairy Tail. Levy and Gajeel had started officially dating a week after the war ended. Juvia and Gray taking a year and a half to ease into their relationship. And then there was Lucy, waiting for Natsu to stop being an idiot and show some interest.

Lucy looked up from her daydreaming when Gajeel took the stage. “Oi Shrimp, come join me on the stage.” The dark dragon motioned for the smaller mage.

“I am not going to be a back-up dancer for you again Gajeel!” Levy warned as she mounted the stage and the guild quieted down. Everyone but the bluenette knew what was coming next, Gajeel was surprisingly bad at keeping secrets.

“Levy,” he started. “I was a horrible person the first time that we met.” Everyone winced a bit at the memory. “But, over the years, I have gotten to know you, and you have made me want to be a better person. I have grown wiser and stronger just by being in your presence” He lowered himself down on one knee, making himself the same height as the petite mage. “Shrimp, Levy, will you continue to push me to be better, will you be my wife?” He finally asked.

Levy had tears streaming down her face, all she could do was nod. The guild erupted in cheers and the drinks started flowing. After a couple hours a majority of the guild was at least a little inebriated.

“Okay everyone’” Mira said, with a slightly malicious glint in her eye “time for Fairy Truth or Dare!” she exclaimed clapping her hands together. Everyone made a mad dash for the door; not wanting to get involved in the She-Devil’s schemes. Mira stopped as many as she could. She ended up with Erza, Canna, Laxus . . . and her three favorite couples: Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, and Levy and Gajeel. _This is going to be fun!_ She thought to herself, laughing evilly.

“Okay, here are the rules: normal truth or dare but if you refuse you have to take off an article of clothing.” The girls blushed. Lucy didn’t like this rule because she wasn’t wearing very much to begin with. “Let’s start! Erza first!” The red-head scanned the room. Everyone was avoiding eye contact because no one wanted to go first.

“Lucy!” _EPPP why me!?_ “truth or dare?” Erza challenged with a sly smile on her lips. The requip mage secretly had a bet with Mira to see who could get the dense couple together first.

“Ummmm . . . truth? I guess.” Lucy blushed and hoped for an easy question.

“Do you like anyone in this room?” Erza asked trying to get the celestial mage to confess.

“Well. . .” Lucy said with a smile “I like all of you” she said trying to evade the question. Everyone groaned and Juvia glared barely concealing a threat. “Fine! Yes I do like someone! There, happy?” she crossed her arms and avoided eye-contact with a certain rose-haired dragon slayer, knowing that her face was bright red. “Okay. . .” she narrowed her eyes picking the next target. “Gray, Truth or Dare?” she thought this might take the attention off of her.

“Dare!” he said, like she knew he would. Lucy smelled an easy victory.

“I dare you to kiss Juvia” she said with a wink to the water mage. The two were never very good at PDA and Juvia still considered the blonde competition, for some reason. _Maybe this will get her off my back._

“WHAT… well…I…but” Gray stuttered. He went to remove an article of clothing but found that he was only wearing his boxers. With a sigh he leaned over and pecked Juvia on the lips. Juvia promptly fainted.

“Okay . . .” Gray said narrowing his eyes at Lucy. _Uh oh! Maybe I shouldn’t have done that!_ Lucy thought to herself in fear. “Levy, truth or dare?” Levy jumped. She was not sure she liked where this game was headed. Although she was a firm believer in NaLu!

“Truth” she said, with not a little fear. Gray smirked but his eyes were on Lucy.

“Do you think Natsu and Lucy should get together?” Lucy groaned. _Not this again, it just wasn’t going to happen . . . he was too dense to like her . . . right?_

“YES! I think they would be a great couple!” the script mage said with excitement. She was just glad that the conversation had avoided her. She looked up and noticed that Lucy was glaring at her and Natsu was just confused. Levy decided to go on the defensive. “Lucy, truth or dare”

“Dare.” Lucy said, sure that her best friend wouldn’t make her do something ridiculous. Right?

“I dare you to kiss the person you like!” Levy said with a confident smile, she definitely knew who Lucy would kiss. Mira and Erza had stars in their eyes, while the boys looked confused. Lucy was shocked. Without saying anything she took off her shirt and threw an evil glare at Levy. _At least I wore a bra today_ was all Lucy could think.

“Gajeel!” the stellar mage said with more than a little malice. Gajeel flushed trying not to look directly at Lucy’s very large bust. “Truth or dare?” she purred to the iron dragon slayer.

“Uhhh . . .  ummmm . . .dare?” Gajeel was a little afraid of Bunny Girl right now.

“Good. I dare you to receive a lap dance from Levy and then hold Levy on you lap for the rest of the game.” Levy sighed, knowing that she deserved it. She sauntered over to her fiancé and tried her best at a sexy dance. When she was done Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Not that she minded that much. Gajeel looked around and focused on one of the quiet people.

“Yo Drunkard,” Cana smiled at him over a barrel of alcohol “truth or dare?” Natsu was fuming that he hadn’t been chosen yet, Laxus was just happy to be left out. He was just here because Mira forced him.

“Let’s go with truth because the room is spinning just a little bit.” Cana answered with a slight slur.

“Gihi, who would you want to have a three some with?” He already knew the answer because they had had an awkward, for him, conversation about it earlier that day.

“Easy! Lucy and Natsu. I mean look at that rack,” all the guys were trying very hard not to look “and I am positive that Natsu can get pretty hot, if you know what I mean” she winked suggestively. The two named mages looked up in astonishment, made eye contact, and then looked away in embarrassment. “Hehehehe, my turn. Lucy, truth or dare?” _Why me, well the last dare left me shirtless._

“Truth” she said with defeat.

“Do you love Natsu?” _SHIT!_ Everyone stared at her intently. There was no way she was going to admit that she loved him in front of everyone. But, she didn’t have many pieces of clothing left. Without making eye contact with the sudden source of her problems, she shimmied out of her panties without taking off her skirt. There were groans from the girls, out of disappointment, and groans from the guys . . . for other reasons. Lucy looked up to glare at Mira. _This is all her fault._ She decided.

“Laxus, truth or dare?” everyone jumped, almost forgetting that he was there. Mira narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Dare, I guess, whatever.” Laxus said with a shoulder shrug. Lucy smiled.

“I dare you to spend seven minutes in the closet with Mira.” There was a collective gasp. This meant war. Laxus was red faced, but he grabbed Mira’s hand to drag her to the closet.

“I pass my turn to Erza” were his final words before he closed the closet door behind Mira.

“Excellent.” Erza drummed her fingers like some villain in a bad movie. “Natsu”

“Dare!” Natsu shouted before Erza could ask the question. Lucy almost groaned knowing where this was going. The red head’s smile widened.

“I dare you to kiss Lucy for sixty seconds.” Everyone, minus Lucy, smiled. Natsu froze for a second.

“What kinda dare is that, why didn’t you fight me?” Natsu seemed to whine. Lucy just rolled her eyes. _Of course that is the type of dare he would want to get._

“Lucy dared Gray to kiss Juvia so there is a precedent.” The traitorous Levy stated.

“Okay, I guess. Not like it will kill us.” Natsu complied crawling over to Lucy.

“Wait, I never agreed. . .” Lust started to protest but stopped when Natsu gently placed his hand on her cheek. _Who knew Natsu could be gentle?_ was the last thing Lucy thought before Natsu’s lips touched hers. 

It was hesitant at first, but she wanted fire. So, without her brain’s permission her hands pulled him closer and she deepened the kiss. Natsu gasped in surprise and gripped her hips, jumping a little when he came in contact with bare skin, because she wasn’t wearing a shirt. He jumped again when her tongue ghosted over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Natsu opened his mouth, but instead of letting Lucy take control he pushed into her mouth. _About time he took control_ she thought, this was the kind of kiss she imagined . . . not that she thought about kissing Natsu a lot or anything like that.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1” The others shouted pulling Lucy back to the present. She pushed Natsu away gasping for breath, blushing like she had never before. Natsu was staring at her with his eyebrows scrunched together, thinking deeply.

“Well, I think it is time to call it a night” Cana said with a hiccup “from the noises in the closet I don’t think we will be getting Laxus and Mira back any time soon and I am pretty sure that Pinky and Blondie want some alone time.” Cana said with a smile. Lucy blushed even more and shrugged her shirt on. “Plus I have a date with Bacchus that I can’t be late for.” She pushed herself up from her seat and sauntered over to the door. Lucy was already almost through it, ready to go home.

“Bye guys.” Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she ran to her apartment. She closed the front door and leaned against it. Her hand went to her lips and she smiled. _That was my first kiss._ She thought giddily. She stumbled into her room ready to sleep, when she held back a scream because someone was on her bed. _Shit! It is just Natsu. Shit, it is NATSU!_ “Oh!” she exclaimed holding her chest as she slid down the wall to sit on the ground. “Why do you do that to me?” she asked.

“Hey Luce, you forgot these” he said holding up her underwear. She blushed as he threw the lingerie into the hamper. “Why did you take them off, instead of doing the dare?” he asked with child-like innocence in his voice, and a slight amount of hurt.

“Umm, well I . . . why did you kiss me? You could have just taken off your vest!” she said trying to change the subject. Natsu looked at his hands sitting in his lap.

“Why would I have done that? I have been waiting for a reason to kiss you for a while, since I realized that I love you” Natsu heard her gasp and looked up to see Lucy with wide eyes. “I guess I should go” he got up to jump out the window. Lucy shot up and grabbed his hand. He looked back in surprise.

“You can’t just say something like that and leave, you idiot. And who says you need a reason to kiss me?” Lucy whispered the last half, barely loud enough for him to hear. She was looking at the bed with a sprinkling of pink over her cheeks. Natsu slowly left the window and wrapped his arms around his favorite person.

“I love you” was all he said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wanted Lucy now, but he knew that she would want to go slower. The fire mage was extremely surprised when Lucy started to take his vest off, and his scarf. When she went to pull off his pants Natsu pulled back.

“Luce, are you sure? I have never . . . I don’t know if I will be able to stop.” Natsu admitted blushing slightly.

“There is only one thing I am sure of” Lucy said with lust filling her voice “and that is that I love you” she finished with certainty. Without another word they continued their embraces.

The next morning Lucy woke up with her head on Natsu’s chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. When he realized that she was awake, Natsu started tracing random patterns on Lucy’s bare back. She purred in contentment.

“We have one problem.” Lucy said, finally breaking the happy silence. Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy’s waist. “What are we going to tell the guild?” Natsu just laughed thinking about everyone’s reactions.

“It won’t be too bad; we could always tell everyone that Mira and Laxus hooked up in the closet.” Natsu proposed with a smirk.

“Not if we want to live!” Lucy knew that Mira would kill them, bring them back to life, just to let Laxus kill them again. She sighed. “Well, I guess we should get this over with.” She started to get out of bed, but Natsu pulled her hand so she had to stay.

“Luce?” he asked with a blush “Will you be my girlfriend?” he continued, looking her in the eye. She let out a breath in surprise and then smiled.

“Of course, you idiot. Now get up, we need to take a shower before we go to the guild.” She said with a wink. That was all it took before Natsu sprung out of bed and carried the spirit mage into the shower.

A couple hours later, when they were finally dressed, the couple decided to face the guild. They walked hand in hand to the front doors. They stood in front of the doors knowing that their peace was about to be interrupted. Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy. “I love you, weirdo.”

“I love you too, idiot.” And with that they walked through the guild doors to much screaming and applause. Mira quietly handed Erza the 3,000 Jewels from the bet, but everyone was happy that NaLu was FINALLY an item!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy slowly opened her eyes taking stock of the room she was in. It seemed to be a doctor’s office, but she couldn’t remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was giving Loke the money to take home to Natsu. Maybe she used too much magic and passed out.

Looking around a bit Lucy realized that she was in a flimsy hospital gown, with a clunky bracelet around her wrist. When she tried to take it off the bracelet shocked her. She felt strange, she could sense her magic in her body, but she couldn’t reach it. Lucy realized that the shackle was keeping her magic in check, like Milianna’s ropes. The door opened and a middle aged woman, wearing scrubs, walked in.

“Who are you? Where am I? What happened?” Lucy shot at the unfamiliar woman.

“Miss Heartfilia, my name is Dr. Kali and I am here to help. Shall we begin?” Lucy wasn’t completely happy with that answer, but figured it was the best she was going to get, so she nodded her consent. “Okay, when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?” Lucy blushed.

“Umm . . . like seven weeks ago.” She said thinking back. The doctor frowned at her.

“Are you sexually active?” Now Lucy really blushed.

“Well, yeah. But we always use protection. I know I am a little late, but that is normal for me. My magic makes my periods a little hectic.” Lucy said staring at the blanket covering her knees. _And being the mate of a dragon slayer changes things a bit too_.

“I see. Would you mind if I did an examination, just to be sure of course.” Dr. Kali said with ease.

“Do I really have a choice?” Lucy grumbled to herself. The doctor took that as permission and rolled in an ultra-sound machine. Lucy sighed with relief; she had thought they were going to do an invasive examination. Kali spread the cold gel over Lucy’s abdomen and started to move the wand around.

“I see” the doctor said looking at the monitor. All Lucy could see was a bunch of black with some squiggly lines. “Let’s try this” Kali fiddled with some of the knobs. Lucy gasped. Suddenly, there was a loud drumming sound throughout the room. “That is the baby’s heartbeat. I would put development at around six weeks.” The doctor went on oblivious to Lucy’s startled silence. Lucy had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Sure, she and Natsu had sex, a lot, but they had always been safe. _Six weeks_ Lucy counted back in her head. Six weeks ago was when she and Natsu first got together.

“Ohh!” she realized. They had talked about it afterwards, but decided not to worry because it had only been one time without protection. _Damn that dragon slayer and his fertile nature_ was all Lucy could think. “I have to go tell Natsu!” she realized trying to get up out of the bed.

“Ah and that, my dear, is where we will have some problems.” Kali sneered with a suddenly evil glint in her eye.

“Ummm, what? I don’t understand what the problem is.” Lucy said, taking a step back from the doctor. Now that she really looked at the doctor she could see how this was a bad woman. Her raven hair was pulled back into a strict bun. The woman was all angles and edges, with sharp features and cruel eyes. If Lucy had to guess she would have assumed this lady was a governess at a boarding school; one that liked to smack pupils with a ruler.

“You see Lucy, my guild and I have been waiting many years for you and Natsu to have a child and now that we have you, there is no way we are letting you go.” Kali said with a spine chilling chuckle. Lucy’s mind went blank and then exploded with a billion questions. “I can tell you have questions, child, so let’s start with one at a time.” The evil woman voiced in a condescending way. _What to ask first?_

“What guild are you referring to?” Lucy asked, finally finding her voice.

“Interesting question, we are Blue Skull and we have been around for a very long time. We were based in Magnolia before your insufferable guild came along. And now with your child we will be the leaders of all of the dark guilds!” Kali announced with reverence.

“Ooookaaayyy . . . how long have you known that Natsu and I were going to have a child? I mean I just found out” stammered Lucy, still trying to wrap her head around this woman’s crazy scheme.

“Oh, we have known that you guys were destined for each other since the beginning, all those years ago. That seven years on Tenrou really threw us for a loop” the doctor said, slipping into a more casual conversation. Lucy on the other hand was floored.

“Natsu and I have only been a couple for six weeks! What do you mean you’ve known for THAT LONG!?” the stellar mage all but shouted. Kali just laughed.

“It was your meeting with Bora that told us all that we needed to know. Bora was using pretty powerful charm magic.” Lucy rolled her eyes remembering the pathetic attempt of a salamander. “The only way to break the connection of the charmed and the charmer is with the interference of one’s true mate.” Kali continued with a knowing look. Lucy blushed.

“Okay, but that was forever ago. How did you know that Natsu and I had . . . hooked up?” Lucy shot at the doctor.

“Your shoulder” the woman replied looking bored. _Of course, the mark._ After her and Natsu had . . . yeah, she had found a rather large mark on her shoulder where it connects to her neck. It was a red dragon curled around a key on fire. At first she was angry, but Natsu told her that it couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t until last week that she found out that the dragon slayer could choose the placement of the mark on their mate’s body; when Levy had shown Lucy her mark on the small of her back. Natsu got quite an earful about how Lucy couldn’t cover the damned thing unless she wore a freaking turtle neck. Natsu just smiled and stated that he wanted everyone to know that she was his. Lucy then hit him on the head for being stupid.

“Okay . . . but how did you know that I would end up pregnant?” Lucy pointed out, and then gasped as the situation finally sank in. _I’m PREGNANT!_ She mentally screamed to herself.

“Oh that was just luck. All that mattered was that you two had acted on your feelings. We have all the genetic material necessary to produce Natsu’s offspring. All we needed was you.” Kali explained lazily. Lucy choked. _They would have made me pregnant if I wasn’t already . . . how did they get ‘the necessary material’_ Lucy shivered at the thought.

“Why is our child so important to you?!” Lucy placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

“Well, first: you and Natsu are quite possibly the two strongest mages in a century. Any child between you two would be powerful.” _I am not all that powerful_ Lucy couldn’t help but think. “Secondly, you are each other’s soul mates. A child conceived of true love will have great power. Put those together and BOOM! freakishly powerful baby” Kali explained with a smile. Lucy just gaped at her. “Well, if that is all I will leave you to get dressed. Then, we can get you to your living quarters.”

The doctor stood and went to the door. Lucy awoke from her stupor, but only had enough time to throw herself at the door before it closed. She rammed her shoulder into the door a few times before she heard a hissing sound. Looking up the mage noticed a cloud of gas descending down on her. Lucy tried frantically to open the door, but her eyes were soon too heavy to keep open.

“No . . . Natsu . . . help” was the last thing she said before the blackness crashed around her.

WITH NATSU

Her scent was weak in the candy store, but she had definitely been here. Natsu gave Lucy’s description to the raven haired woman working the counter. That lady said that Lucy had bought some fire taffy yesterday and then had left for the train station. Natsu cursed under his breath. He couldn’t seem to pinpoint her scent. How was he supposed to find her?

He left the store and looked at the surrounding buildings. He could smell that Lucy had been in the town. He could also tell that Lucy hadn’t gone further down the block than the candy store. There was no way that Lucy could have gotten lost in this town. So what had happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up to an unfamiliar room for the second time in two days. She groaned as the events from yesterday came back to her. Two things were very apparent:

1) She was in trouble.

2) She had to get out of here.

Lucy looked around gathering her surroundings. She was currently lying in a twin bed. Across the room there was a writing desk with a chair, a small couch, a coffee table, and a dresser. There were two doors. Lucy got up and noticed that she was in pajama bottoms and a tank top. _Not what I would have chosen._ She thought with disgust. Lucy walked to the dresser and opened the drawers, only to find much of the same outfit. _Ugh I couldn’t even get one skirt._ She growled stubbornly.

The stellar mage decided to try the doors. The first door opened up to a bathroom: toilet, sink, and a glass encased shower. _No bathtub!_  She tried the next door, but it wouldn’t budge. _Okay new plan: remove magic stopping bracelet._ Lucy thought that if she channeled enough magic to the device it would override and break. _Here goes nothing._ The celestial wizard put all of her magic into the shackle. She thought that it had worked when she suddenly heard three loud “beeps”. Then all of her magic was drained. She collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. _Damn bracelet._

The door clicked open and in walked a young girl, maybe a little younger than Lucy. She was carrying a tray with food on it. The girl closed the door behind her and curtsied. “Hello miss, my name is Mara. I am here to bring you your food and help you in any way while you stay here.” Lucy stared at her in bewilderment.

“Umm thanks?” She finally responded. This girl acted like Lucy was some honored guest, not a captive.

“If that is all, I will be leaving. Oh, I was told to inform you that if your magic raises to high levels around the manacle it has been programed to remove your magic” _you don’t say_ Lucy thought sarcastically, currently too tired to even move from the couch. “As this harms the child, we ask that you refrain from trying anything dangerous. Finally, the pills are pre-natal vitamins for the health of the baby. Have a nice day.” Mara said the last sentence with another curtsy and was out the door before Lucy had the energy to move. _Damn it!_

Lucy looked at the food. Even she had to admit that it looked good. _Well, it is not like they are going to poison me and I have to keep my strength up for the baby._ Lucy relented as she started to eat. She did notice that the only utensil they gave her was a spoon. _Apparently they don’t trust me with a fork or knife. They are smarter than I thought._

After eating, Lucy decided to go back to sleep. She was still extremely tired from the magic drain. She was awoken by Mara shaking her shoulder “Miss, I must take you to the interigation room.” The young girl looked frightened for Lucy. Mara reminded Lucy of Michelle; or rather Imitatia, and it made Lucy feel protective over her.

“Okay, then lead the way. And you can just call me Lucy” she said smiling at her, apparently, new handmaiden. The younger blonde led the way down a dark hallway into an equally dark room.

“You are to sit in this chair and wait for Kali.” Mara said stuttering over the name of the doctor. She was obviously afraid of the cruel leader. Lucy sat in the chair and Mara left the room. As soon as the door shut chains sprung from the chair, binding Lucy tightly.

“Ah Lucy, my dear, so good to see you again.” Kali greeted, emerging from a dark corner of the room.

“What do you want now?” Lucy spat at the woman, sounding braver than she felt.

“Well we have a slight problem” the doctor drawled strolling lazily around the room. “It seems that your partner has a very keen nose. He has been sniffing around the candy store for two days even after we told him that you left for the train station. So, we want you to tell us how to get rid of him. Then we can take care of him.” The raven haired woman finished with a satisfied smile, like she had checked off an item on her to do list.

“Ha, There is no way to get rid of Natsu, he doesn’t have a weakness. And even if he did you would have to be delusional to think that I would tell you what it was.” Lucy replied looking at her captor with confidence.

“I figured you would say that. I must warn you I am very good at my job. Anything you would like to say before we begin?” Lucy tightened her lips. “Alright, I did warn you.” Kali sighed, but didn’t look too upset that Lucy refused to say anything. She just put her hands together and suddenly the hairs on Lucy’s arms were standing up. Looking between Kali’s hands Lucy was shocked to see electricity surging between her fingers.

“You’re a mage!” Lucy gasped with realization, just before the current hit her body. Lucy felt all of her muscles contract at the same time. She arched her back off the chair, but refused to scream.

“Very good, but that was only about ten percent capacity” the electrical mage said with a maniacal grin.

“What . . .about . . . What about the baby?” Lucy gasped, fearing for the life of her unborn child.

“Don’t worry Lucy, honey; I am very good at my job. Plus, that pretty bracelet of yours keeps the fetus from harm. Now is there anything you would like to tell us about a certain dragon slayer?” Kali asked wiggling her fingers.

“Yeah” Lucy panted. The doctor leaned in closer. “Natsu is going to kill you when he finds out what you are doing to me” the spirit mage said with relish. The next round went through her body and she felt like time had stopped. There was nothing but pain.

“What is Natsu’s weakness?”

“Go to Hell!” and so it went on for countless hours before Lucy finally passed out from the pain. When Lucy woke up the next time Mara had already brought her food in. The blonde ate it gratefully. She decided to take a shower, since she felt filthy. The soap that they provided was harsh and left Lucy’s skin dry. After drying off and getting dressed Lucy sat on the couch and waited for her next torture session.

When the door opened Lucy jumped, but quickly composed herself. _I am a Fairy Tail mage and I am strong._ She chanted to herself. It turned out to be Mara bringing her next meal. “Miss. . . er I mean Lucy. Here is your food” she said as she set the tray down. “Is there anything else I can do for you ma’am” Mara looked at her with honest curiosity. Lucy was a little startled at being called “ma’am”.

“Actually, would you mind keeping me company? I am used to much louder surroundings” she said with a sad smile thinking about her guild. The girls sat together in a companionable silence while Lucy ate. After a while they started to talk. Lucy learned that Mara was seventeen, her parents were both dead, so she was on her own, and she worked for Kali. Lucy also learned that the young girl was not a mage, but loved to read about magic, especially the stories about Fairy Tail.

The next day Lucy was taken to the interrogation room again. This time a different person was there, a small mage that was covered in cloaks, their face obscured. “I hear Kali couldn’t break you. Now it seems it is my turn.” A deep voice chuckled after chaining Lucy to the chair.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but there is nothing you can do to me that would make me turn on my family.” The celestial mage replied stubbornly.

“Miss Lucy, I know you have heard of crash magic, since you have one such user in your guild. But, have you ever heard of fracture magic.” The blonde shook her head. “It is fairly similar, you see. However, I can break anything I touch.” The mage lifted a hand to Lucy’s face and then settled on her hand. “A finger for example” they flicked out and Lucy gasped at the sudden crack and then the influx of pain.

When the blonde looked down at her hand she saw that the finger was bent in an unnatural way. She had to fight the urge to vomit. “Fairly impressive, lesser men have given in after the first break.” The standing mage applauded. “How would you feel about an arm” their hand stroked the stellar mage’s arm slowly before a loud crack resonated around the room. Lucy screamed once before gaining control, tears streaming down her face, breathing raged.

“Why are you doing this?” she hissed through clenched teeth.

“You refuse to tell us what we want to know. Plus, I want to see how long it takes for you to break. That is my specialty after all. Once I am finished we have a mage that specializes in fixing things. I am sure they could put your bones back together again. Your mind might be a different story.” The fracture mage walked around Lucy taking in every part of her with greedy eyes. “Have you ever broken a femur, I hear it is the most painful bone to break”

Lucy stayed conscious through three more breaks, her other arm and both femurs. By the end exhaustion overtook her body and she passed out. She woke up in the bed and froze in fear of her injuries. When she looked down she noticed that everything was no longer broken, but the unmistakable ache of previous injuries was prevalent. Lucy noticed that Mara had left her some food and had laid out a change of clothes.

Over the next couple of days Lucy and Mara grew much closer. Mara talked about the future she wanted to have and Lucy talked about the adventures she had gone on with Natsu and the others. On the seventh day without pain Mara came into the room, but didn’t make eye contact. “I have to take you to the interrogation room” the youngest admitted as she hung her head in despair. Lucy lifted her chin; she knew this day was coming. She had decided that she was going to be proud as she walked into her torture chamber. Sitting in the chair the chains immediately wrapped around Lucy’s body.

“Your dragon slayer is really creating a fuss now that he can’t find you. He has now brought some blue haired script mage to wreak havoc around my precious candy store.” A familiar voice stated from a dark corner. “Do you have anything to tell us before we start.” Lucy shook her head, knowing that her voice might betray her fear. “Have it your way” Kali started with a grin.

The good news was that Lucy was more prepared for what was about to happen. The bad news was that it took longer for her body to give in: thus extending the torture. It was well past midnight when Lucy finally passed out from the pain.

WITH NATSU

Natsu could tell that she was close and it was driving him insane. He had hoped that Levy might be able to pick something up with her tracking rune, but it just spun in circles. Levy told him this was good because it meant she was still alive. He already knew that though. It has been a week and Natsu still hadn’t caught her scent anywhere but that damned candy shop. Nobody can find Loke, so that is a dead end. _I will find Lucy even if I have to burn down the world and sift through the ashes._


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up in the chair. Was this the third or fourth day in this room? She couldn’t remember anymore. Kali had decided to change tactics. Sometimes making Lucy’s whole body convulse, other times just focusing her energy on one part of her body. There was also the breaking of body parts that the evil mage liked to produce. Today’s pain started with full body convulsion. “If you just answer the question you could go back to your room” Kali said for the millionth time. Lucy started to laugh in between her gasps of pain.

“You know . . . for someone who . . . has been following us . . . for SO LONG. . . you sure are dense.” Lucy giggled as the next wave went through her system.

“Well please enlighten us dear” the raven haired mage sneered.

“Didn’t you see Natsu at the Grand Magic Games? No dragon slayer can stand transportation, idiots. AHHHHH!” Lucy finally screamed as a particularly painful set of spasms wracked through her body.

“Don’t lie to us” the electrical woman snarled. “We know that the motion sickness is cured once a dragon slayer marks his mate. Their equilibrium balances out and it is no longer a problem.” Kali grabbed Lucy’s hair and pulled her face closer. “Now tell me Natsu’s weakness!” she demanded.

Lucy just looked at the woman in shock. Of course she knew that Natsu no longer suffered from motion sickness, but they had decided not to tell anyone for reasons like this. They even kept up the act that he was sick in front of their friends, mainly because Natsu was a drama queen, but also so that they wouldn’t suspect anything. _Who is this woman?_

“Natsu doesn’t have any weaknesses. He will search for me until the end of time and when he finds me he will obliterate anyone who tries to get in his way. He would burn the world to find and save me.” Lucy spoke with great passion. Kali gave an exasperated growl and shocked Lucy with more power than Lucy had ever felt before, quickly knocking the blonde out with the extreme pain.

The first thing that Lucy noticed when she came around was that she was in her “living quarters”. She stretched and her muscles complained about the movement. Limping over to the bathroom Lucy started to get ready for, what was sure to be, a fun filled day. In the shower she finally let herself cry. Coming out of the bathroom Lucy noticed the food first, and then she saw Mara. With a cry of happiness she flung her arms around the other girl. This was the first friendly face she had seen in god knows how long. “Lucy! I was so worried about you! Why don’t you just tell them what they want to know?” the youngest cried into the blonde’s shoulder.

“Because there is nothing to tell. Any weakness that Natsu may have, his love for his nakama becomes stronger.” She explained with confidence.

“Oh Luce, you are so brave.” Lucy flinched at the nick-name that Natsu normally called her, but Mara didn’t seem to notice. The two started talking and once Lucy felt comfortable she started to complain about her surroundings; leaving out the obvious of course. She talked about the little annoyances: the shampoo, the clothes, and the lack of books or writing material, the list went on.

After a while Mara got up to leave. “Oh, I almost forgot Luce! You have a checkup with the doctor tomorrow for the baby.” Mara smiled as she closed the door. _Well at least I get to see my baby_ was the last thing Lucy thought before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Lucy found herself in the “doctor’s office” room. She was sitting uncomfortably on the table as Kali went over her charts. “Now, my dear, have you noticed any strange feelings or illnesses over the past couple of weeks” the doctor/mage asked in a sweet voice. The blonde stared at the woman in confusion. _Is this lady bipolar?_

“Well the past couple of days my muscles have been seizing up quite a bit, but it seems to have stopped altogether as of yesterday.” Lucy shot out with a large amount of sarcasm.

“Fine,” the doctor dropped the act and the smile “let’s do the ultra-sound and then you can go back to your exciting life” Kali countered with a sneer as she pulled the machine closer. Lucy was ready for the cold gel, but the fluttering heartbeat still took her breath away. “All seems good. The baby is healthy, right there” the doctor pointed to the screen. The soon to be mom thought that it looked more like a peanut than anything. “I would say you are around two and a half months, so you should prepare yourself for morning sickness. We will check up on you again in four weeks” she said as she left the room.

Lucy wiped the slime from her stomach and slowly walked back to her room. When she opened the door she did a double take. The room was completely different. There was a large bed with a plush comforter and many pillows. The desk had stacks of papers and pencils. All other surfaces had books on them. Lucy went to the dresser with a little bit of hope. And with a cry of happiness she found the drawers were filled with clothes more suited to Lucy’s style; although there were still a large number of less desirable articles. Lucy smiled as she grabbed a skirt and a crop top, and then left to take a much-needed shower. At least she would feel more like herself in the outfit that she chose.

When she got to the bathroom Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find soft towels and her favorite soaps. She took an extra-long shower enjoying the scents that reminded her of home and Natsu. By the end of the shower she was more thoroughly homesick than she had been before, but at least she felt like herself. Leaving the bathroom Lucy jumped as she saw the form sitting on the couch.

“Do you like all the stuff? I got it by saying that the baby needed it” Mara said with a proud smile.

“Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! It really makes me feel more at home” it was only a small lie. But Lucy was really grateful for what the young girl had done for her. “I don’t mean to kick you out, but I am really tired and was hoping to take a nap” Lucy explained, trying not to hurt the girl’s feelings.

“Of course! I will bring your dinner in a couple hours. Have a good nap” Mara waved as she left the room. _Okay now to think._ Lucy sat down at the desk with a piece of paper and a pencil. On the paper she wrote down a make-shift calendar, trying to count how many days she had been in this hell-hole. If she was 10 weeks pregnant that means that she had been here for around half a month, give or take. Okay so it was sometime in the beginning of September Lucy slipped the calendar into one of the pillow covers, determined to keep track of the days.

Her plan was harder than she thought it would be. The next day she woke up and bolted to the bathroom, barely making it in time to throw up the contents of her stomach. _Damn you Kali, you jinxed me!_ Lucy groaned as another wave of nausea hit her. Rinsing her mouth in the sink Lucy wondered if it was the next day yet. The sun didn’t seem to be up yet, so she decided to go back to bed. When she woke up again it was still dark, with the moon high in the sky. Looking at the coffee table the blonde mage noticed a note, along with the food:

**Luce:**

**You slept all day. Hope you feel okay.**

**Love Mara**

Lucy sighed, feeling wide awake; she did not want to go back to bed. She also knew that if she didn’t go back to bed, her sleep schedule would be thrown off. Lucy sat at the desk and decided to try to write her novel.

She woke with her head on the desk and a paper stuck to her check. It was dark. _So did I sleep a little bit . . . or A LOT!_ Lucy couldn’t decide. _Days are hard._ Lucy whined to herself as she crumpled up the calendar. _At least I will know each month because of the doctor’s appointments, but how long will I be here before someone finds me._ Lucy thought bitterly to herself.

WITH NATSU

“Natsu! We need to rethink our tactics.” Erza was trying to talk to the pink haired dragon slayer, but he wouldn’t sit still. “It is obvious that Lucy’s scent has been masked with some form of magic. This means that we should start investigating anyone who has that ability; namely, the dark guilds. They would have more motives to take our Lucy.” Natsu knew that Erza was right, but he just wanted to find _his_ Lucy.

“Okay, who should we start with?” Natsu finally agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by in a disjointed rhythm making it difficult for Lucy to keep track. She hadn’t been taken to the “interrogation room” since she told Mara that Natsu didn’t have any weaknesses. This also meant that she hadn’t heard any news about her friends on the outside. Her days went by inconsequently. The stellar mage was starting to get irritated that her “morning” sickness came at all hours of the day, so suddenly that she barely had enough time to make it to the toilet.

One day, while looking in the mirror that they had finally given her, Lucy noticed a small but defined bump on her lower stomach. She learned the next day that she was three months pregnant. Her first trimester was over and she was the only one in her family that knew about it. Over the next two months Lucy began to settle into life within her little bubble. She became fond of Mara, didn’t have to see Kali, and thought about Natsu non-stop. The celestial wizard was reading a book when there was a knock on her door. “Come in.” she called.

“Hey Luce!” It is time for your doctor’s appointment.” Mara announced with a smile.

“Coming.” Lucy all but sang as she marked her place in the book and put it down on the shelf. She was really starting to feel huge now. Happy would have called her a whale, and then probably asked if he could eat her. Lucy frowned as she thought of her family back home.

“Okay, my dear, it seems you are about five months along. Just over halfway there! Now if the baby cooperates with us we might be able to tell the gender today!” Kali said with excitement. The entire dark guild was hoping for a male to exploit. “And we are having . . . a baby girl.” She said, with significantly less excitement. Lucy on the other hand was ecstatic. _I am going to have a daughter._ She was filled with so much joy that she barely noticed the doctor exiting the room, only to leave the door slightly ajar. Lucy did notice the hushed voices outside of her room. She inched closer to hear the conversation.

“It’s a girl!”

“Dammit. What should we do?”

“I don’t know, we were really hoping for a male to lead.”

“Why don’t we just start over? We could abort this one and then just re-inseminate the girl.”

“That seems wasteful. I think we should just manage with a female. Women can be just as strong as men. If it doesn’t work we can always kill the child and start again with the mother.”

Lucy had to hold her hands to her mouth to keep from making a noise. Kali was talking to someone about killing her daughter, before she was even born. The other voice sounded familiar, it was female at least, but it was filled with so much disdain that Lucy couldn’t place it. She knew one thing _I have to get out of here!_

Lucy took a deep breath. Making as much noise as she could she made her way to the door, so that the two outside would know she was coming out. When she opened the door she saw Kali standing alone and Mara walking towards them with a smile. “See you in a month, my dear” the doctor said with a tight smile. Lucy waved and walked to her room. _Not if I have any say in it._ She told Mara that she was tired and left the young blonde outside the room. When Lucy got in the room she looked around; disgusted at how comfortable she had gotten in her cell. She was a Fairy Tail mage for god’s sake! She needed to fight for her freedom. She looked around trying to come up with a plan.

The first thing she needed to do was get Natsu to her location. Surely once that happened he and the others would be able to break her out. _But how do I get Natsu here when I can’t leave._ Lucy considered asking Mara but quickly dismissed it; after all she had only known the girl for a couple months. She knew that she had to get out of this building. But, what were the chances that she, pregnant, could escape AND somehow find Natsu before being caught again. _I could leave him a note_ she thought as a plan formed in her head.

She climbed up the couch and looked out the tiny window for the first time in weeks. This time looking at her surroundings and not for exits. After a couple seconds she noticed that she was in the same town that her last mission had been in. She could see the golf course that she built from her window. Now she really had an idea of what to do. She would put it into action tomorrow.

“Hey Mara, do you think that we could start going on walks through the park or something. I am starting to feel cooped up . . . and fat.” Lucy said placing a hand on her enlarged stomach with a smile. Mara looked taken aback. “Plus, all these books say that I need to be active for the health of the baby.” She pointed out, holding the pregnancy books they had given her.

“Umm . . . I don’t know about that. I could ask Kali, but I don’t think she is gonna like it” the young blonde replied with uncertainty.

“I am sure it would be fine. We could always tell them that the baby needs some air.” Lucy chuckled.

“Speaking of the baby,” Mara tried to change topics “have you thought of any names now that you know the gender?” Lucy was caught off guard.

“Well . . . I was playing around with the names of people who are most important to me and Natsu: Igneel and Levy. So, maybe Ievy. You know I. E. V.Y.” Lucy said with a shrug. She hadn’t really thought hard about it because she was busy trying to escape.

“Oooo that is pretty, but I would just spell it I V Y. It would be easier.” Mara thought aloud. “Okay I am going to go ask if we can take walks” the blonde left with a wink. Once the door shut Lucy went to the desk to write down her notes. She got a clean sheet of paper and wrote a couple notes to Natsu.

**Natsu,**

**I love you so much. It has been so long, but I know you are still looking for me. The guild that is holding me is Blue Skull. I don’t know what building they are holding me in, but I have faith in you.**

**Love always,**

**Lucy**

Lucy thought about her faith in her mate. _Faith would be a pretty name too._ She thought to herself. _Maybe a middle name, Ivy Faith Dragneel. Perfect!_ Lucy started her second note.

**Natsu,**

**I am going to place four notes around the place I am being kept. I am somewhere in the middle. I am waiting. Please come find me.**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

Lucy thought about what she would say when Natsu finally found her. It was amazing how much could change in four months.

**Natsu,**

**I have a very large surprise for you when you find me, so hurry up you stupid dragon slayer.**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

She thought about her stupid dragon and how he would probably be going crazy trying to find her. The stellar mage really hoped the guild was keeping him check.

**Natsu,**

**Make sure you bring the others with you. Don’t be an idiot and come in here all by yourself.**

**With absolute faith,**

**Lucy**

Lucy folded the notes and placed them inside her shirt for safe keeping as she waited for the “okay” to go on her “walks.”

WITH NATSU

It had been almost four months and Fairy Tail, along with the other guilds, had defeated all but a few dark guilds capable of taking Lucy. The fire dragon had been taken off of the search for his mate. The guild didn’t think that he could be trusted to keep his temper, which was very true. Natsu was going stir crazy. He could tell that they were getting close. Natsu was trying to focus his energy anywhere else, but he just wanted his mate back.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a week for them to finally allow Lucy walks with Mara. The blonde mage was warned that random members of Blue Skull would be around and she would be severely punished if she tried anything funny. It was in this week that Lucy had noticed how much her magic had grown, even though she hadn’t been using it. She could feel it in her body, trying to burst out. She also started craving random spicy things. _Damn fire mage and his offspring, making me want to eat hot sauce all the time._

“Okay Luce, are you ready for our walk? It is early December so make sure you wear warm clothes.” Mara stated walking around the room looking for a coat.

“Don’t worry, I am always warm. I guess that is the perk of carrying the child of a fire dragon slayer.” Lucy said. She was wearing a red sweater with black leggings and red sneakers. Her hair was down, so she could spread her scent as wide as possible.

They didn’t bother blindfolding her as she left the building. When she looked to see where they had been hiding her for the past months, she was shocked to see that it was next door to the candy shop. She hadn’t thought she had been this close the whole time. Lucy and Mara strolled down the block arm in arm. Lucy trailed her hand along the wall. It wasn’t long before she was out of breath. _Wow, I am out of shape._ They reached the end of the block and on the corner was the bookstore.

“Hey Mara; do you think we could stop in here? I really want to see the books. Plus I am kinda tired.” Lucy admitted with an embarrassed smile.

“Sure Luce!” They went into the bookstore and Lucy immediately sat in one of the plush chairs with a sigh.

“Wow I am really out of shape!” she giggled to the other blonde relaxing for a couple minutes. “I am going to go look at some of the books.” Lucy got up to find a specific book. She went through the shelfs and when she found what she was looking for she hugged it to her chest.

“What book is that?” Mara asked looking at Lucy with curiosity. Lucy chuckled.

“It is called ‘Dragon’s Love Tacos.’ It was the first book that I read to Natsu after we met.” Lucy said laughing. She went to put the book back on the shelf and quickly hid the first note inside the pages without anyone noticing. “Okay, let’s keep walking.” Lucy pulled Mara out of the store and around the corner. They made it to the end and Lucy paused.

“Actually, I have to go to the bathroom. I am just going to ask this deli if I can use theirs” she said to the startled young blonde as she slipped through the glass door. Once in the bathroom, the sneaky mage looked for the perfect spot for her note. She decided to put it between the wall and soap dispenser.

“That took forever.” Mara complained when Lucy came back.

“Hey! I wanna see you try going to the bathroom with a watermelon in your stomach.” Lucy countered.

“You are not that big . . . yet. It’s more like a cantaloupe.” The youngest said, playfully pushing Lucy’s shoulder. The two blondes made it to the other end of the street where Lucy saw a cute boutique.

“Oooo let’s go in there. I am gonna need some new shirts, since I am getting so fat.” Lucy tugged Mara into the little shop. The two tried on lots of different outfits. When the stellar mage was in the dressing room she slipped the third note behind the shop-lifting warning. _Three down, one to go._ In the end Lucy got to buy three new shirts and Mara got a new pair of pants.

The girls turned the corner and were almost back to the building when she saw a restaurant. “You know what sounds good right now? Ice cream! With tabasco sauce” Lucy exclaimed in a dreamy voice. Mara just looked at her in horror.

“Ooookaay let’s eat in here then.” The younger blonde stuttered looking worried about the mental health of the stellar mage. They walked up to the bar and sat down. Lucy slipped the final note between the cushion of the bar stool. _And now to make a scene._ She waved down the bartender with her right hand, making sure the Fairy Tail symbol was flashed at everyone, multiple times.

“Can I have a large bowl of ice cream and a side of tabasco sauce?” Lucy looked to see if Mara wanted anything, but the girl looked a little nauseous from Lucy’s order. So, Lucy decided to strike up a conversation with the older lady next to her. “Oh my goodness, the cravings have just kicked in and I feel like I am going crazy” Lucy said a little too loudly to the lady next to her. She was pretty sure that many people around them were eavesdropping. The elderly woman chuckled.

“How far along are you, sugar?” the woman asked kindly.

“I am almost six months, but I have been craving the strangest things. I blame her father, He is a fire dragon slayer and he eats some weird things” the blonde said cheerfully.

“Lucy, perhaps we should leave now.” Mara said in a serious tone. But, Lucy’s ice cream had just been set down, so the young girl relented. Lucy ate her ice cream and tabasco, savoring the spicy, sweet treat. When they returned to her room Lucy thought that she was going to be in trouble, but was happy when Mara just left her to take a nap. _And now we wait._


	8. Chapter 8

IN FAIRY TAIL

Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus, had reported that someone matching Lucy’s description had been seen in the same town that she had originally disappeared from. Natsu wanted to go charging in but, Erza currently had him tied to a chair. “Natsu, we need to send someone less conspicuous. They know what you look like. Let the teams go.” Natsu was about to protest when Levy cut him off.

“If they see you coming they could move Lu-chan, or hurt her. They don’t seem to care about us looking if we don’t cause a ruckus. And they definitely won’t expect anyone from Sabretooth. Let us do our job and bring Lucy back!” Levy was almost crying at the end. The fire dragon sank into his chair suddenly tired. He nodded his consent and the four teams got ready: Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo, Sting and Yukino, Rogue and Cana. They all had a dragon slayer with them, with an advanced sense of smell, and they all looked like a normal couple. So, no one would suspect them. When the four couples got to town they split up to search for their lost friend.

LEVY AND GAJEEL

“Shrimp! There is something over here!” Gajeel pointed toward the bookstore. Levy smiled; of course Lucy would choose a bookstore.

“Let’s check it out” Levy said grabbing Gajeel’s hand and leading him into the store. The iron dragon slayer sniffed around and stopped in front on the kids section. _Why would Lucy be here_ the bluenette thought to herself.

“Here! She held this book close:” Gajeel said with a question, handing the book to Levy. The script mage almost laughed out loud at the title. She knew the significance of this book.

“This is the first book that Lucy read to Natsu after they had met.” Levy explained. She flipped through the pages and found the note. “Oh!” reading the note, she smiled to herself as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

“Eh, Shrimp, We need to leave. Here, send a message with the communication lacrima.” Gajeel took the note carefully and handed Levy the orb. Levy sent a quick message.

**Lucy is here somewhere! Set up base camp!**

Levy and Gajeel left to go get a room at the nearest hotel and to start setting up base camp.

WENDY AND ROMEO

“She went in here Romeo” Wendy said softly, pulling the young boy towards the deli. She started walking towards the restroom, but stopped when she realized that Romeo couldn’t go in there with her. “Go buy something from the deli while I investigate” she ordered. The boy nodded.

Wendy went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. _Now where would I hide something?_ she thought to herself. She could tell that Lucy spent quite a while in here, even if her scent was a little different somehow. Wendy shuffled through everything coming up empty. This was taking too much time! To vent her anger, the sky dragon slayer smacked the soap dispenser. It came of the wall with a slight “pop” and Wendy stared in embarrassment. It took her a little while to notice the folded piece of paper still stuck to the wall! Wendy grabbed it and read it.

She folded the note up just as her communication lacrima flashed a message. Wendy left the bathroom and pulled Romeo with her to the nearest hotel, so they could meet up with Levy and Gajeel.

YUKINO AND STING

“Hmmm I can sense her scent in that corner store over there, but something is different about it.” Sting said with confidence.

“Oh what a cute shop, I bet Lucy went shopping in there!” Yukino pulled Sting through the door of the boutique. The white dragon slayer did not seem too happy about the idea of shopping with a girl.

“The scent gets stronger the closer we get to the dressing rooms” he whispered to the white haired mage “the middle one. That one has the strongest scent.”

“I guess that means I should try on some clothes.” Yukino told the blonde boy. She grabbed the closest shirt and went into the middle changing room. She hung the shirt and began her search of the small room. When she moved the “Shop-lifters will be punished” sign a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She snatched up the note and began to read. The stellar mage jumped a little when the lacrima started to beep.

“Sting! We need to get to the nearest hotel” she said pulling the puzzled dragon slayer behind her as she sprinted from the store.

CANA AND ROGUE

“Let’s start with the restaurant that Lucy was seen at” Cana suggested as they walked around the unfamiliar town. Walking into the diner Rogue sniffed the air.

“Blondie was definitely here, she smells weird though” he nodded his head to the bar. “I would guess she sat in the stool third from the left.” Cana looked at Rogue with wonder. He just shrugged. The couple walked to the bar and Cana sat in the seat that the dark dragon slayer had indicated. The two ordered a drink, but their hands moved around their surroundings for clues to help find Lucy.

Their order was being set in front of them when Cana’s hand found the paper under the cushion. With a gasp she took the paper out and read it. “We need to find everyone” Cana said to Rogue. As the two were paying their lacrima went off, telling them to meet at base camp.

BASE CAMP

The hotel room was set up to resemble a military strategy room. There were about twenty people in the room struggling to settle down. “EVERYONE SIT!” called Erza and everyone who valued their life listened. The only one who wouldn’t have listened was Natsu. But, he was currently tired to a chair with Milianna’s ropes. This was because he tried to burn down the train station before they even started their search for Lucy. He was now restrained and gagged . . . for good measure.

“Okay as we all know Lucy was taken about four months ago from this town.” The red-head started to the group consisting of mages from almost every sanctioned guild allied with Fairy Tail. “A search of the town has found four notes that Lucy had placed in strategic locations” Erza pointed to four dots on a map of the town. “The notes explained that she was being held in a building in the center of the points.” Erza indicated the middle zone of the board.

“Who took Lucy-chan?” Wendy asked from her spot on the floor.

“The notes say that the dark guild Blue Skull took her, but she did not say why. Hibiki tells me that there were about twenty members in Blue Skull, but they have begun to gain a following by promising an all-powerful leader. The current guild master is a young girl by the name of Mara. Her second in command is a mage called Kali.” Natsu finally struggled out of his gag.

“That is great, but how are we going to save Lucy!” he said with great exasperation.

“After looking at the map, I noticed that there is only one building that has a suspicious background. It is the building next to the candy shop, where Lucy was last seen.” Natsu was getting angry now.

“But what are we going to do!?” he shouted at the re-quip mage.

“Here is the plan, Group A: Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, will break through the doors first. You guys will go find Kali. She uses electrical magic, so be careful. Group B: Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will stay in the main lobby to distract the majority of the dark guild. Group C: Grey, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and I will look for Mara. We don’t really know her magic, but it has to be powerful to control a dark guild like she does. While the enemy is thoroughly distracted Natsu and Happy will find and rescue Lucy. Does everyone understand?”

“Aye sir!” they all chorused.

“Good, now get some rest. We will strike tomorrow at noon and DO NOT untie Natsu before then!” Erza finished and most people left the room.

“I wonder why they took Lucy in the first place.” Wendy thought aloud.

“The report said something about her being pregnant. Is that even possible?” Levy asked. All heads turned to Natsu.

“I don’t think so.” He blushed. “We were always careful because we knew that we weren’t ready for that responsibility” he sighed. He had been ready, but Lucy wanted to wait ‘til they were older.

“We need to prepare ourselves for what we might find” Erza stated solemnly. “She may have been tortured; she may have been ra. . .” she couldn’t bring herself to say raped. The red head cleared her throat and tried again “she may have been abused, but she is strong because she is a Fairy Tail wizard!” Erza finished with one hand pointed to the ceiling in the Fairy Tail salute. Mira was the next to speak.

“Okay everyone off to sleep. Tomorrow we WILL find Lucy!” and everyone went for a much needed rest. Natsu just sat in his chair with Happy sleeping in his lap. _I will see you tomorrow Luce!_ He thought with fierce passion.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside of the building was weird. On the street he could smell Lucy, but once he got close to the large, dark building the scent vanished. “There must be some magic put in to place to conceal Lucy” he said quietly to himself.

“Everyone ready?” Erza questioned. When she didn’t get any objections, she broke her way through the doors. It was chaos. The estimation of their numbers was way off. There had to be around two hundred mages just in the front lobby. The plan still went into action and the small groups broke off into different directions. Happy grabbed Natsu and took him to the second floor without another thought.

“I can smell Lucy” Natsu told the blue exceed. “But it is faint and a little different. I think she is up another couple floors.” They ran through the twisting hallways, looking for a way up. Natsu blew down anyone that got in their way. After what seemed like ages, Natsu growled in frustration. “That’s it! Happy, stand back!” Natsu pointed his face towards the ceiling “Roar of the Fire Dragon!” and blasted a hole clean through the next three levels, out to the sky. A few people ran to the edge to see what had happened, but Happy quickly threw them out of the building. “Let’s go!”

“Aye sir!” The exceed grabbed his partner and flew through the hole in the ceiling.

“Wait! This level! She is here!” Natsu exclaimed after going up a few floors. This had to be the right floor because there were at least thirty men in front of one door. They all seemed ready to fight. “I’m all fired up!” Natsu and Happy raced to the mob prepared to demolish every last person.

WITH LUCY

Lucy figured it would take Fairy Tail at least a couple weeks to find the clues and get organized. So, she was a little surprised to be woken up by a crash reverberating through the building the next week. Mara and three other men came running into the room. “We are under attack! Men protect the package at all costs” Mara shouted to the guys as they surrounded Lucy. The stellar mage noticed that Mara’s demeanor had changed. She was cruel and effective now. She finally recognized the voice from earlier.

“You! You were the one that suggested aborting Ivy and trying again!” Lucy accused. Mara just smirked.

“Oh you heard that conversation. No wonder you wanted to get out so badly. I told them it was a bad idea to let you out of your cage. You were bound to do something destructive, you stupid whore. And now the plans that have been set since I was a child have been ruined.” The blonde shot at Lucy.

“Who . . . who are you anyway” This was not the same girl that Lucy had come to care for.

“You don’t recognize me. I thought we had fun in that interrogation room. The sound of your bones breaking was quite entertaining for me. No? Well let me introduce myself. I am Mara, MASTER of Blue Skull, now that my deadbeat dad has finally died. And if you don’t shut up I will kill the child.” She said with malice. Lucy was shocked.

“But Mara, you are a nice person. We are friends! You helped me! You can’t be that same person” Lucy screamed, trying to make sense of the situation.

“It was all an act, you dimwitted girl! Do you know how bothersome the past few months have been? Hearing you complain about your surroundings or mope about how you miss your guild. Listening to you whine about losing your figure, as if I cared. If you hadn’t been carrying my powerful future I would have strangled you ages ago.” Mara finished with a frustrated sigh.

“Now stupid girl, sit on the bed and be quiet, while my guild deals with the fairy problem.” The men surrounded Lucy and shuffled her to the bed, where she sat and scooched to the far corner. Mara took a direct stance in front of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy could feel the building shake with every crash. She wasn’t sure who was winning, but she had hope that her friends would get to her soon. As one really loud explosion shook the building the stellar mage felt her magic flare up inside her. Lucy knew it was now or never. She placed her hand over the bracelet and focused. If this didn’t work Lucy would most likely pass out. If it did work Lucy would be able to help her family fight.

With a deep breath the blonde targeted the manacle with as much magic power as possible. The three beeps were lost in the general noise of explosions, but Lucy noticed it and braced herself for the magic drain. To her surprise the wristlet sparked and broke apart. Instead of feeling drained, it felt like Lucy had released a dam of magic in her body. Mara must have sensed Lucy’s returned power because she turned to sneer at the celestial mage. Unfortunately, for her, the door burst open to reveal a very angry, pink haired, fire dragon slayer.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried with fierce joy. He looked towards her, but at the same time Mara and the three body guards stepped in his way. _Not the smartest move._ Lucy thought as she saw the anger cross Natsu’s face. _I need to help him!_ Lucy looked around for her keys and realized how long it had been since she had seen them. She had to try to help. Taking a deep breath Lucy steadied herself.

“Leo! Virgo! Taurus! I need you!” Lucy shouted, hoping it would be enough. Miraculously, her keys appeared at her hip and her spirits appeared next to her. “Take these goons out” she ordered gesturing to the men surrounding her.

WITH NATSU

Natsu knocked down the door and registered five people in the room: a young blonde, glaring daggers at him, three men . . . and LUCY! Lucy called his name and he looked toward her, but the other people stepped in front of him. From the quick glimpse he had gotten of her, it looked like she was sitting weirdly; like she was holding a beach ball in her lap. _If they hurt her they are so dead_ was all he could think as he charged at the girl in front of him.

The girl was surprisingly fast and good at dodging his hits. Natsu was having a hard time putting his full force into the attack because the girl looked so young. Before he knew it his opponent had gotten under his guard and the hit made Natsu fly through multiple walls.

WITH LUCY

Lucy gasped when she saw Natsu fly through the wall. He really did look beat up and tired. Each time Mara landed a hit on him Lucy could hear the bones break. By now Natsu had to have at least eight broken bones. She needed to help him. Lucy gasped again when she felt a light kick come from her stomach. Her hand fluttered to the bump and a stronger kick came right where her palm was lying. When she looked back up Mara was standing over a feebly struggling Natsu.

“Now Lucy, be a good girl and put that bracelet back on, or else I will break the dragon in a place that no magic can heal him.” Mara threatened holding Lucy’s mate by the neck. The stellar mage felt a heat that she associated with Natsu rise in her chest, her vision went red, and she released all her anger at the evil mage with a scream. Flames erupted around Lucy, leveling the entire floor of the building, blowing off the roof, and scorching her enemy. After a couple seconds of shock, Natsu ate the flames that Lucy had produced. Group C rushed in after the flames dissipated and Wendy quickly went to healing Natsu.

 “Lucy!” the blonde mage turned to see a wide-eyed bluenette running toward her with open arms. Lucy returned the hug with much love.

“Lucy is huge!” she heard Happy laugh behind his paw. Lucy grabbed his tail and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Natsu! Lucy is smothering me!” The exceed cried with fake fear. When Lucy let go of Happy she looked for Natsu. He was standing a little ways away looking lost.

“Natsu?” Lucy whispered with tears in her eyes. Everyone left the room as Natsu rushed forward to embrace his mate.

“Lucy, I never thought . . .you are . . . I can’t believe . . . is it my . . . did they hurt . . .” Natsu couldn’t finish a sentence.

“NATSU spit it out, you idiot!” Lucy exclaimed. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her, like she was somehow broken. Natsu placed a warm hand over her stomach and swallowed.

“Is the child mine Luce?” He asked looking like every word hurt him. Disbelief hit Lucy. She stepped back as if he had slapped her.

“Of course she is! You are the only one I have been with. How could it be anyone else’s?” Hurt washed through the blonde. Natsu just stared.

“I didn’t know if they rap . . .if they . . .” He couldn’t get the words out.

“Oh Natsu. No, they never hurt me like that.” _Although they would have if I had not already been pregnant._ She thought to herself “I am fine. See, right here” she comforted him, bringing his calloused hand to her cheek. “and this is our baby girl: Ivy Faith Dragneel.” Lucy moved his hand to her stomach just as Ivy kicked. Natsu’s face lit up with love and adoration.

“I am going to be a dad?” he asked unsure. Lucy nodded. “I am gonna be a dad!” he exclaimed, pulling Lucy close. Then he pulled away with a look of utter fear. “Oh shit! I am going to be a father!” he said for the third time, before he passed out from shock.

“Well that went better than I thought it would” the blonde said to no one in particular. Levy and Erza walked in and gave Lucy another long hug. “I missed you guys so much” she smiled. Then her stomach dropped and the smile slid from her face “I think I used too much magic” she squeaked before she blacked out. Luckily, Levy and Erza caught her before she hit the floor.

“Let’s go home, Lu-chan.” Levy murmured to the unconscious blonde, before they carried her back to the guild.


	11. Chapter 11

When Lucy woke up she tensed, her memories coming back to her. She looked around and relaxed when she realized she was in Fairy Tail’s infirmary. Someone squeezed her hand. She jumped, but met the eyes of Natsu sitting next to her. “Natsu!” she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. They both winced, sore from their recent ordeals. “I knew you would come find me” she said with confidence.

“I wasn’t sure.” The fire dragon mumbled into her shoulder. “I couldn’t smell you. I couldn’t trace you. It was over four months where I couldn’t protect you. And when I do find you, I learn that you are pregnant with my child! I should have been there for you!” The temperature of the room was rising. It didn’t bother Lucy because, apparently, she was fireproof now. But, she didn’t think the room would fair too well if Natsu burst into flames.

“Natsu calm down.” Her hands going to his face. “It is not your fault. I went on the solo mission. Neither of us knew I was pregnant. We weren’t in control of the circumstances.” She sighed and felt Ivy shift in her abdomen. “Let’s talk about something else” Lucy shifted uncomfortably. The baby was now sitting directly on her bladder. Natsu looked at her grimace and his eyes softened.

“So . . . we are having a baby girl?” his eyes lighting up. The pink haired mage slowly reached his hand out to touch her stomach, but he hesitated a few inches away, hovering in unfamiliar territory. Lucy smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Ivy, seemingly, sensed his hand and kicked right on the spot. “Lucy! I felt a kick!” He smiled staring at her in wonder. “Our baby girl . . . Ivy?” the last word spoken like a question.

“Yeah, the ‘I’ from Igneel and the ‘VY’ from Levy.” Lucy explained with a smile.

“Faith?”

“Because I had absolute faith that you would find us.”

“Dragneel?”

“Well duh. She is your daughter” Lucy said in confusion. What other last name would she have besides Dragneel.

“She won’t have the same last name as you Luce.” Natsu said uncertainly.

“I don’t think that will matter in the future” she said hoping he got the hint, but also praying for a more elaborate proposal.

“Would you like to have Dragneel as your last name?” he asked sweetly. _Why does he have to be so sweet, yet so unromantic?_ She groaned to herself.

“Please tell me that is not how you planned to propose to me.” Lucy said, making the dragon slayer nervous.

“Well” he started, scratching the back of his head “it was a little unexpected, but yeah.”

“I will give you exactly one more try, and it had better be spectacular, or me and my child are leaving.” Lucy threatened, not really meaning it. She smiled at the end, letting the dumb pinkette know that he wasn’t really in trouble.

“Okay, I will start thinking” he bolted up and kissed her on the forehead before he bounded out of the room. Lucy shook her head with amusement. _That stupid dragon slayer._ There was a knock at the door and Lucy noticed Levy standing in the doorway.

“Lu-chan, I missed you so much!” the script mage came running in, wrapping her arms around her blonde friend.

“Levy-chan, there is so much that I have wanted to tell you over the past months” the blonde mage cried into her friend’s shoulder.

“Lucy, you are pregnant.” Levy finally said it, laughing with tears in her eyes. “Can I?” she asked with her hand reaching out hesitantly.

“Of course! I expect our situation will be reversed fairly soon. Right, Levy-chan?” Lucy joked, poking fun at the bluenette. Levy placed her hand over the baby bump and felt a kick.

“Oh! She kicked.” The script mage exclaimed with surprise. Lucy just laughed.

“Of course she did. She recognized her god-mother’s voice”

“Her? You mean . . . you want me to be the god-mother?!?”

“Levy-chan, who else would I ask? I only have three months left on my own. I am going to need help once she comes. I can already tell that she is a strong one.” Lucy said wincing at another well placed kick.

“Oh my gosh! I only have three months! There is so much to do! I have to set up a baby shower! I should start helping with the nursery! What about college for Ivy!” Levy started rambling.

“LEVY! Goodness calm down, we have three months! Now, enough about the baby. What about you and Gajeel?” Lucy inquired. The script mage blushed. “Have you made anymore plans for the wedding. Last I knew you still hadn’t picked a date.” Lucy inquired.

“Gajeel only proposed a month before you disappeared.” Levy pointed out. “We put everything on hold until we found you. So, will you be my Maid of Honor?” she asked, looking up through her eyelashes with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes! God there is so much I have to do! Have you set a date? A place? I need to plan a bachelorette party! I should get started on the seating chart! Do you have a guest list?” Lucy rushed on.

“Man, I thought I was bad” silencing the excited blonde. “We haven’t set a time or place yet. But now that you are back you can help me plan everything!” Levy clapped.

“Uggh, you are so lucky. Natsu just asked me if I wanted his last name. As if he were asking if I wanted a sandwich.” Lucy complained to her best friend.

“Well it is your fault you fell for the densest dragon slayer around!” Levy laughed and patted the blonde on the back. The two friends laughed together. The relief of being home made them giddy, making it difficult to stop laughing once they had started.

“Lushi! Why are you laughing? It makes your big belly jiggle.” The blue exceed came flying in. He gently landed on Lucy’s stomach, wrapped his arms around it and began to purr. Lucy grimaced at the comment, but began scratching between the cat’s ears. Levy covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles.

“Uggh, I cannot wait to go home and take a long bath” Lucy sighed. The comment made Levy drop her hand and frown. “Levy . . . what is it . . . do I even have anywhere to live? What happened to my apartment?” Lucy questioned with rising hysteria.

“Well . . .” Levy tried to think about how she wanted to start. “Natsu tried to keep the apartment for you, but the land lady was sick of you ‘randomly disappearing’. She refused to let him stay and packed all of your stuff up handing it over to Natsu.” Levy looked up at a horrified Lucy. _Well I have already started, so I might as well tell her the whole truth._ “Obviously Natsu got angry and burnt the building down a little bit . . .anyways, at that point we weren’t letting Natsu look for you either because he wasn’t being very subtle. So, he decided to start working on his house for you.” Lucy looked like she had tears in her eyes, but Levy continued. "You should see it. He added so many things. It looks like a real house now. He made a living room, a kitchen, and Happy’s room are on the first floor as well . . .”

“First floor?!?” the blonde mage was astonished.

“Yeah, he added a second floor. Upstairs is the master bedroom with a bathroom. There is this huge tub in there that I am sure you are going to love! There is also a guest room, but I guess that will be Ivy’s room now” the blue haired mage noted. “I don’t think Natsu was really prepared for you AND a child to come back.” There was a knock on the door.

“Luce . . .are you ready to go home? . . . Ooof!” Lucy had jumped off the bed, throwing Happy across the room, and leaped into Natsu’s arms.

“Of course I am ready to go to my new home you idiot, I love you!”

“I guess you told her about the house” Natsu surmised, scratching the back of his neck. “Umm, Luce, we are gonna have to see the rest of the guild before we head home . . . Are you ready for that?”

“I am as ready as we will ever be” she sighed patting her stomach, as Levy consoled a dejected Happy. Natsu just laughed at the face that the love of his life was making.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand as they headed toward the main hall of the guild. Lucy was a bit nervous since she hadn’t seen anyone in four months and she currently looked like a whale.

At first the couple stood above the hall looking at their extended family. Lucy had missed the noise so much. “C’mon Luce” Natsu said as he gently pulled her down the stairs. They were about halfway down when the guild started to notice them. By the time they reached the bottom of the staircase silence had fallen. Lucy shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at her with wonder.

“Hello everyone. I missed you all so much and knew that you would come find me!” The stellar mage acknowledged her guild. Everyone cheered and, shockingly, a party started in full swing. Team Natsu was the first to reach the couple.

“I can’t believe that fire brain actually knocked you up” Grey said with wonder. He turned to Natsu “If you hurt her. . .” he paused as he thought “I would say that I will kill you, but I am sure she is capable of that herself.” Grey chuckled as her shook Natsu’s hand.

“Natsu Dragneel!” The pinkette stiffened as the red-head addressed him. “You have dishonored Lucy by not waiting until you were married. You will now face punishment” her sword appeared at his throat.

“Woah there Erza!” Lucy stepped in between the two. “First, it takes two people to make a baby” they both blushed “and second, I already told him he better be planning an amazing proposal” she shot a glare at her mate. The sword disappeared.

“Fair enough, but you had better make good on that promise Dragneel.” The boy sighed and gave the blonde a grateful look. The party continued on with people constantly congratulating the couple. Mira only cried for an hour about not being the god-mother, but she cheered up when Levy asked for help planning the baby shower. Master on the other hand cried for quite a while, mumbling nonsense about two Natsus and twice the paperwork.

Lucy was dead on her feet when Levy and Mira announced that the baby shower would be next week at the guild. Lucy smiled as her eyes closed. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and knew it was Natsu behind her.

“Ready to go home, my beautiful weirdo?” she snorted at the nick-name, but nodded her assent. She was asleep in his arms before they even left the guild hall.

Lucy woke up to the rocking of Natsu’s arms “hmmmmm” she sighed and snuggled into his neck. “Natsu, how long have I been asleep?”

“Not very long, we are almost to the house.” Natsu set her down on her feet so that she could walk the rest of the way. “Sheesh Lucy, you sure are getting heavy” he said with a smile.

“Hey! It is all your fault that I am huge, you stupid dragon slayer!” She went red and started smacking the back of his head.

“Yeah, but you have never looked more beautiful.” Lucy stopped trying to hit him and just stared up at her stupid, romantic mate. “Let’s go! We’re almost home!” Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her the rest of the way.

When Lucy saw the sign in front of the house she stopped so she could read it. It said: Natsu, Happy & Lucy. “We’re here” Natsu whispered into her ear as she reached out to the sign. She was speechless. It wasn’t the most beautiful house, but it was so obviously Natsu. The tree still grew through the front. A curved chimney was still apparent from the front and Lucy could see how the added sections of the house made the whole structure look a little crooked. The whole thing tilted a little to the side but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Natsu. . . I love it!” Lucy started to cry. _Damn these pregnancy hormones._

“Heh, well I am glad. Let’s get inside and warm up huh.” He started to guide her through the door.

“You know I don’t get cold anymore. Ivy keeps me nice and toasty.” She giggled as she started to push past him, since he was just staring at her in wonder.

“Wait, if you don’t get cold, then you won’t cuddle into me when you sleep anymore!” Natsu was upset about this revelation.

“Oh Natsu, that won’t be a problem” and she sauntered through the front door, only to stop from shock. It was clean. Who would have thought?

She was standing in the entry way. The last time she had been here, there had been a shelf full of clutter and more than a few cob webs. Now, it had a place for shoes and coats. It also had a lot of the souvenirs, which Natsu had collected on their various missions together, neatly on display. “You know it is rude to stand in the doorway when someone else wants in” Natsu slid in behind his best friend. “You haven’t even seen the rest of the house and you are already crying weirdo!” Natsu laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“You idiot! How can you be so stupid, yet so perfect!” she hugged him back “I love you, so much” she said before she pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Hmmm, do I get a kiss for every clean room?” Natsu asked with a cheeky grin. “Let’s see them all then” he pulled her into, what used to be, the only room of the house. It was a living room now. The couch was facing the fire place; in front of the couch were a coffee table and a cozy rug. On the right side of the room was a wooden stair case, the left side had a door next to the tree trunk and the back wall had an archway into another room. “Where to first Luce?” He sat on the couch while the stellar mage contemplated where she wanted to go first.

“What’s through the door?” Lucy nodded to next to the tree.

“Happy’s room” Natsu shrugged and relaxed into the couch. Lucy tiptoed to the room, even though she knew that the exceed was at the guild.

“Lushee! Why are you taking so long?” The blue cat flew at the pregnant blonde, making her jump at his sudden appearance. “Come see my room!” Lucy laughed and opened the door. It was a small room, more like a large closet. There was a hammock for Happy to sleep in and a cat tree.

“Happy it is fabulous!”

“I decorated it myself!” She then noticed the pictures of fish all over the walls.

“You are one weird cat” she giggled.

“Wah, Natsu, Lushee is being mean to me” Lucy really laughed as the blue fur ball buried himself into Natsu’s lap. The celestial spirit mage walked along the back of the couch, running her hand along her sleeping mate’s shoulders. She was headed to the back archway when she was stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

“Where are my two kisses Luce, that was the deal” Natsu was not asleep apparently. The fire dragon corralled Lucy to the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head. “I’m waiting” he said with a smile.

“You know, I don’t think I agreed to this deal” Lucy purred “Plus, these two rooms obviously don’t count” she continued playing with him. “One was Happy’s room”

“Aye!” Lucy blushed a little when she remembered that they had an audience. But, she continued.

 “The other room, I cleaned, remember” she batted her eyelashes at him. Natsu pouted, but then put on his thinking face.

“Well, if you cleaned this room, then you deserve the kiss” and he leaned in before she could protest about Happy being there. The kiss melted her bones and made her feel like jelly. _I really missed this idiot._

“Ow!” Natsu jumped back and they both winced “Ivy kicked me!” he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah well you are not the only one who felt it” Lucy grumbled to herself. “Our daughter says no PDA apparently” she smiled. “Let’s go see the rest of the house.” She turned to walk through the archway, into a kitchen. It wasn’t a big kitchen, but it had all the necessities and a table that sat four. “It’s perfect!” Lucy exclaimed for the thousandth time.

“Well, I haven’t used it yet because I was afraid I would set it on fire” the fire mage grinned sheepishly. She just laughed. _Wow I haven’t laughed this much in so long._ Her sides were starting to hurt. “Let’s head upstairs” Natsu suggested.

“I am gonna stay down here, cause I don’t wanna see anything!” the blue cat said giggling behind his paw.

Lucy blushed as she was led up the, surprisingly, sturdy staircase. They reached the landing and were greeted by three doors. One on either end and one in the middle. Lucy chose the door in the middle. _Bathroom._ It was a cute bathroom with toilet, sink and tub. Lucy became aware of how close Natsu was standing. She picked the next door, the closest. _Guest room._ A nice sized room with a double bed, dresser and night stand.

“This is going to be Ivy’s room now. I didn’t know I would be able to get two of you back” Natsu wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and rested his hands on their unborn child. His nose was exploring the length of her neck and she was finding it difficult to concentrate.

“There is so much that we are going to have to buy” Lucy said breathlessly.

“Do you really think our nakama is going to let us buy anything for this kid? She is going to be so spoiled and we won’t have done anything” Natsu’s hands began to wander up and down her body and he was leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. “One more room left Luce and then I am going to cash in my kisses” Lucy blushed. It had been a long time since she had seen this side of him. She walked through the door and noticed a king sized bed, before her attention was taken by his kisses.

“Impatient much” she accused, feeling the same way.

“You have no idea” he growled as he lifted her and carried her to the bed they hadn’t been able to share for four months.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy smiled as she came to consciousness. She stretched and froze when her hand found an empty bed. _No! It was all a dream._ Lucy couldn’t believe it. She had dreamed that her family had saved her from that horrible place. The celestial mage refused to open her eyes to confirm her situation. _Natsu would never leave me alone._ With that thought she started to cry.

“Luce? Lucy! What is it? What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” Lucy’s eyes shot open with disbelief. Standing in the doorway was her stupid dragon with a breakfast tray.

“I thought it was all a dream” she sniffled and explained. “I thought I was still in that building. . . I didn’t know how much longer I could take it. . .when she used her magic against me. . . the only thing that kept me sane was that I knew you would come rescue me. . . then I woke up alone and didn’t know if I could take it.” She broke down, finally grieving her time in captivity.

“Lucy, I am here for you and I will never let you go again.” Natsu said patting her back comfortingly. “I brought breakfast. . . then I thought you would like to take a bath” He grinned toothily “with me?” Lucy realized that she hadn’t really seen any of the rest of the room because she had been, slightly, preoccupied by other, ahem, things.

So, as she ate her, marginally burnt, bacon, she looked around the bedroom. She was sitting on a very comfortable, king sized bed. It was very modern, with black and white sheets and red accents here and there. The rest of the furniture was polished black steel. The side tables had red lamps on them and the dresser had a bunch of framed pictures.

When Lucy was done eating Natsu took the tray downstairs to clean the dishes. The blonde got off the bed and, wrapping the sheets around her body, went to look at all of the pictures on the dresser. There was a picture of her first day at the guild, one of her and Levy reading together, one of Erza beating up Natsu and Grey, the picture of the guild the day that Happy was hatched, and her favorite picture of her and Natsu after they had gotten together. Further back Lucy saw a picture of her with her mother, a picture of her father during the time they were stuck on Tenrou, and a picture of the three of them in front of their family home. She didn’t realize she was crying until Natsu wiped away her tears.

“Why don’t you go look in to closet while I run the bath” he suggested trying to cheer her up. She turned around and kissed him before detangling herself, heading to the closet. She found her way to the beautiful walk in closet. All of her old clothes were there and she knew she would never fit into them in her current state.

“Natsu, I think I am gonna have to go shopping for some new clothes. These ones are going to be a little too small now.” His head appeared from the bathroom and he gulped at the idea of shopping with the love of his life. “Let’s take that bath now.”

“Let’s?” he had suggested it, but he didn’t think she would agree.

“You heard me flame brain” Lucy smiled then gasped at the bathroom that Natsu had added.

“After listening to you complain about the bathrooms after every mission I thought it would be best for me to make one for you.” Natsu explained. His and hers sinks were the first thing she saw. To the side there was a small room for the toilet. There was a walk in shower with ten different shower heads in various places and a bench. But, the main attraction of the bathroom was the massive bath that could easily fit three people.

“Have I told you that I love you” she whispered in amazement.

“Yes, but it is always nice to hear. Let me help you into the bath” he suggested as he pulled at the sheets still wrapped around her body. Natsu helped her get into the tub, and then slid in behind her wrapping his arms around her body. They sat and talked about the past and the future.

“Lushy, Natsu I am hungry!” Happy shouted as he came flying in without knocking. Lucy yelped and sank further into the bath, hiding all of her body, but her stomach.

“Okay buddy,” Natsu seemed unperturbed “we will be out in five minutes” Happy flew out and Lucy sighed.

“We are definitely gonna have to use some locks.” She groaned. They got out and got dressed. Lucy tried to pull a shirt over her stomach. “Seriously! It won’t budge! Ngghhhh!” Natsu chuckled and threw one of his shirts to her. It fit, but barely. When they got to the kitchen Happy was eating a new fish.

“Can we go to the guild? I have to give Carla a new fish, since I haven’t really talked to her since we lost Lucy.” The blue exceed said with a full mouth.

“Of course Happy, we can stop by the guild before we go shopping for new clothes. Maybe you could try giving Carla something other than fish too. Like cookies or something.” Lucy suggested while scratching behind the cat’s ears.

“Why would I do that?” Happy asked.

“Because most girls don’t really like fish as presents, you silly cat” Lucy answered.

“Carla is a cat” Happy replied, completely missing the point. The blonde just rolled her eyes and left the house with Natsu.

They walked hand in hand, in a comfortable silence with Happy resting on Natsu’s head purring. Lucy stopped in front of the guild doors savoring the feeling of finally being home. “Hey Luce, I just remembered that there is something that I have to do! Come on Happy!” And Natsu just ran off.

“Wait Natsu!. . .” Lucy sighed. _He can be so annoying sometimes._ She opened the doors to the normal roar of noise and was instantly surrounded by her family.

“Why are you alone?” –Cana

“You should be off your feet” –Grey

“Are you feeling okay?” –Droy

“Are you hungry?” –Juvia

“How is the baby doing?” –Lisanna

“Do your feet hurt?” –Jet

Lucy was placed on a chair and moved up to the bar while everyone was trying to make sure she was okay or trying to pat her stomach. Someone was rubbing her feet and someone else was giving her a back massage. It was all very overwhelming.

“What can I get you Lucy?” Mira asked while drying a glass. Lucy had already eaten breakfast, but she was already hungry again. _Damn kid._

“Umm, I think I will have some fire chicken, extra hot, fries with salsa, and a chocolate milkshake with tobacco sauce please.” She noticed that everyone had stopped and was staring at her. “What? It is not my fault Natsu’s kid likes spicy food. Are we really that surprised?”

“I think that we are all surprised that you are pregnant, period. I mean the only kid we have had is Asuka. And most of us weren’t even here for a majority of her life. We all plan to spoil this child like no other.” Mira explained before she went to fix Lucy’s meal.

“Well this kid is definitely gonna be a handful. I can tell she is strong by the way she kicks. And the increase in my magic is crazy. I can do this now” She raised her hand and it caught fire. Like she expected everyone freaked out. She extinguished the flames and laughed at everyone’s expressions. “And my celestial magic has gotten much stronger. Look!” she snapped her fingers and Virgo appeared. Then again and Taurus appeared, then Cancer.

“Wow Lu-chan, three gates!” Levy was amazed. Lucy snapped her fingers again and the three gates closed, while a different spirit appeared.

“Stupid girl!” everyone shuddered “You don’t call in forever and then when you do, you waste so much magic just showing off. What is wrong with. . .” Aquarius finally looked at Lucy and noticed the obvious “. . .you? You got knocked up!? Who did it!? I am gonna kill the guy! Has he made an honest woman out of you yet!? Where is he!?” She shouted turning around to every guy in the guild hall. Everyone was hiding under the tables by the end of her rant.

“Yo mina!” Natsu chose the wrong moment to walk into the guild. At the same time Mira put down Lucy’s fire food and Aquarius made the connection.

“You!” A whirlpool went through the guild hitting everyone, except for Lucy for a change. “How dare you do this to Lucy” Aquarius aimed at Natsu but Lucy stepped in front of him, for the second time.

“Woah. It’s okay! We both decided on this” she grabbed Natsu’s hand to emphasize the point. “And he already tried to ‘make an honest woman out of me’ but I said ‘no’ because he did it in a stupid way.” Lucy smiled.

“Fine, I guess. But now there is a lot to be planned.” The next wave spared no one and everyone was left sputtering in its wake.

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Lucy said trying to pick herself back up. Everyone rushed to help the pregnant lady off the ground and place her back at the bar. “At least she didn’t kill Natsu!” Lucy smiled while looking at her water-logged mate.

“I wonder what she meant by a lot of planning to do” Levy thought aloud while drying out one of her books.

“I don’t know” _but it kinda scares me._ Lucy kept that last bit to herself. She finished eating, slapping Natsu’s hand away from her food every so often. “Okay Natsu, time to go shopping.” The spirit mage smiled at her boyfriend. Natsu looked like someone had just sentenced him to death. He frowned and looked around for an exit.

“I think Natsu has some things to settle” Cana intervened, throwing a glare at the fire breather as he threw her a grateful look. “But, I have to go shopping too. Let’s make it a girl’s day. Right Levy, Mira and Erza?”

“Aye!” they all agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy was having a great time. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a girls’ day with girls that truly cared about her. First, they took her to a nail salon where they all got Mani/Pedi’s. The experience only got awkward once the nail salon women started to fawn over Lucy and ask a lot of awkward to answer questions about her pregnancy. Lucy was relieved to finally leave the salon.

“Well that was awkward” Lucy forced a laugh “’When did you find out you were pregnant sweetie’” she copied in a high voice “hmmm let me think, after a psychotic mage kidnapped me in order to use my child’s power” Lucy finished with a fake thoughtful look. She started to giggle at the awkwardness. “My personal favorite was ‘was your husband with you to hear the first heartbeat?’ I didn’t know what to reply” She shook her head and continued “Oh no! But, the woman that tortured me with her magic was really supportive!” Lucy forced another smile and Levy reached out to grab her hand in comfort.

“At least now you and the baby can be horribly spoiled by the guild. There is no way we are missing out on anymore of this child’s life.” Erza said with confidence.

“And we will start with a new wardrobe for the new mom!” Cana cheered. “We gotta find something to fit these babies” she finished by grabbing Lucy’s large bust. “Hopefully they will stay around after you pop the kid out.”

“Cana!” Lucy objected “stop that! Those are pretty sore lately!” the blonde pouted rubbing her chest. “We should look for Levy’s wedding dress first” _so I can sit down and rest my feet already. How am I already tired?_

“That is a great idea! If we get a good dress maybe you and Gajeel can settle on a date for the big day already!” Erza replied with excitement.

“Okay! Let’s head to La Mariée. But, that doesn’t mean that I am getting a dress today!” Levy put her hands on her hips and then started walking in the direction of the boutique. When they walked into the shop they were greeted by a chipper, young woman.

“Hello ladies, how may I help you today?” she asked in a pleasant voice. Levy just blushed as she looked around at all the white. Lucy decided it was her job as Maid of Honor to take control.

“Hiya, this is Levy and she recently got engaged, so we are looking for wedding dresses for her!” The other girls happily clapped their hands together as Lucy gestured to the shortest of the group.

“Well Miss Levy, I am Stephanie, the owner of this boutique. Who have you brought with you today?” The nice woman asked trying to get more information out of the suddenly shy girl.

“Uhh This is Lucy, my Maid of Honor. And this is Cana and Erza, two of my three bridesmaids. The third, Juvia, is away on a mission. So, we are just looking today.”

“Okay, I will let you ladies look around the studio and when you have found a good number of choices you can go into the dressing room and one of the assistants will help Levy get into the dresses.” Stephanie smiled and waved the girls away. The mages nodded and began looking around at all of the white fabrics.

“Should we really be looking for a **white** dress Levy-chan?” Lucy questioned with a wink.

“Like you are one to talk Lu-chan” the script mage replied with a pointed look and a large blush.

“Wait! Innocent little Levy did the do with big black steel Gajeel!?” Cana gasped and the small mage turned even redder.

“Could you not say it like that!” Levy hid her burning face behind her hands. Erza was frozen in mortification.

“Another one of my sisters has been defiled!” she whispered to herself.

“She does realize that we aren’t actually her sisters right” Lucy whispered behind her hand to Cana.

“She does realize we are all adults in our twenties right?” Cana countered in another whisper. They giggled to each other as they continued looking through dresses for Levy. When they had each picked a dress, sans Lucy because she had given up to stretch out on the couch, the bluenette went to the dressing room. The two older mages settled around Lucy waiting for Levy to try on the first choice, Cana’s.

The door to the dressing room opened and Levy struggled to walk over to the mirrors. The other girls remained silent during the process, watching the petite women struggle with such a large dress. When Levy finally made it to the mirror there was a couple more seconds of silence before all four mages broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

“You look like an upside down cupcake!” Lucy laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I think that dress is trying to eat you!” Cana was clutching at her sides. Erza still hadn’t collected herself from the floor.

“I can’t even see my feet, how am I supposed to walk in this mass of fabric” Levy struggled to find her feet.

“Tell me about it” Lucy chuckled as she patted her stomach.

“Yeah, that one is a NO” Erza said finally finding her voice. Levy huffed and started her difficult journey back to the dressing room. Twenty minutes later Levy came out in the next choice, Erza’s. It was skin tight and showed a lot of skin. All the girls were surprised it had been Erza’s pick, but at the same time they weren’t. Levy shuffled her way down the walkway, unable to move her legs very well. When she went to step up on the platform she almost fell over.

“Uh for Levy-chan’s safety I am gonna nix this pick.” Lucy said watching the shorter girl sway as she tried to move her legs to walk.

“I agree! How do people breathe in these things?” Levy wobbled back to the dressing room without any other opinions. The next dress was Levy’s choice so there was hope that it would be the one. She came out in a nice A-line dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. It had a lot of lace and a lot of sparkles. Not quite Levy’s type. Levy settled in front of the mirror and. . . “I don’t like it.” She huffed. Lucy could see tears gathering in her eyes.

“It’s okay Levy-chan, this is the first time we even looked for a dress. Go change out of that one. I am sure we will find the perfect dress for you.” Lucy comforted. The other girls nodded and Levy went back to the dressing room. Lucy looked around the store and her eyes landed on the one. She shot up and waddled over to the dress, snatched it up and sprint waddled back to Levy’s dressing room, opening the door without knocking.

“Lu-chan!” Levy was slightly surprised to see the blonde barging in on her, of all people.

“I found the perfect one!” Lucy hung up the dress and waddled back to the couch waiting for the solid script mage to try on the last choice. When the door to the dressing room finally opened the girls were shocked.

“Oh! Levy!” Erza gasped. The girl in question walked to the mirrors and looked with awe. She was wearing a high-low dress that was fitted at the top but belled around the waist. There was a sash around her waist that was tied in a perfect bow at the back. The dress clung to her chest showing off her petite bust and belled around her backside, emphasizing her nice derriere. The store owner placed a veil in her hair and everyone had tears in their eyes.

“This is the one” Levy said with amazement. The others just nodded and swarmed the blunette in a group hug. She went back to change into her normal clothes while the other girls gathered their things. When she was changing Erza, Cana and Lucy paid for the dress and veil. Levy came back just as they were deciding where to go next.

“We should go to Mommy & Me. They are sure to have some cute maternity clothes!” Levy added when a puff of smoke surrounded the girls.

“Hello princess, I am here for Levy. Have a good day.” Virgo appeared, grabbed Levy and disappeared in a manner of seconds.

“So. . .Mommy & Me?” Cana suggested as if nothing had just happened. The others just shrugged and made their way out of the dress shop. They walked arm in arm down the road, some more worried than others about the sudden disappearance of their fourth member.

“I couldn’t possibly accept all of these clothes guys!” Lucy stood behind her friends, finding it difficult to argue with them about the three carts full of clothes that they were now ringing up for her. She had been trying on clothes for three hours and if she wasn’t tired before, she sure as hell was now.

“You can and you will” Erza replied with menace.

“Yes ma’am!” Lucy wisely answered. “Thank you guys so much.” She said with tears in her eyes. _They just bought me the entire store practically._

“Like we said, this kid is gonna be spoiled rotten. And since she is still in you, you get the perks of being spoiled” Cana explained, throwing an arm around the blonde. “We should head to lunch” she suggested taking a swig from her flask. “But first” the card mage snapped her fingers and Bacchus, Natsu and Jellal appeared in front of them looking confused. “Lovely, would you boys be a dear and take these bags back to the house?” Cana “asked” as Erza began loading the hundreds of bags into the men’s arms. A puff of smoke appeared next to the group.

“Princess, I have returned Levy” Virgo bowed again and once the next puff of smoke disappeared a coughing Levy could be seen.

“Good, just in time for lunch!” Erza finished loading the bags onto the boys, Lucy kissed Natsu and the men began their long journey to the house.

“Oh wait Natsu! I am supposed to tell you, Lucy and Happy to be at your house by six to travel to the spirit world with Loke. ‘Kay bye!” The blunette waved and joined the girls on their way to a restaurant. The girls sat at a table and the waitress waited for their order.

“I will take seven slices of your finest strawberry cake!”

“Can I get four mugs of your strongest beer”

“I would like some of your fire tamales, with a side of habanero fries and jalapeno poppers”

“Just a salad please” Levy hid her face as the waitress looked at the other three like monsters.

“So, we have a dress, now we should talk about the bachelorette party!” Cana suggested.

“Good idea” Erza agreed eyeing another table’s slice of cake.

“Well, I already put a bit of thought into it. I think we should make it a weekend trip to an exotic place. You know with a spa and a beach.” Lucy said with stars in her eyes. The waitress put down her food and everyone started to dig in, and then promptly stopped to watch Lucy set fire to her tamales and eat them, fire and all. “What? Why are you all staring?” Cana had her mouth opened.

“You can eat your own fire?” Erza looked at the blonde with shock.

“Heh, never thought about it. I guess I can. Probably because it is Ivy’s fire not my own, Natsu can eat it too.” The new fire mage shrugged and Cana shook her head in disbelief.

“Anyways,” Cana began “I am all for exotic places so long as there are exotic dancers of a male variety” the drunkard finished. Erza chocked on her cake and Lucy and Levy blushed.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that our dragons would be too fond of that idea” Levy pointed out.

“And it would be a drag if they decided they had to kill someone during the party” Lucy added. She chuckled at the mental image of Natsu if they had strippers at the bachelorette party.

“Boo, buzz kills” Cana downed her third tankard before reaching for her fourth.

“We really need to get a date if we are going to make many more plans” Erza pointed out to Levy.

“I know, I just have to talk to Gajeel about it. He can be stubborn sometimes, but I have a date in mind.” Levy smiled at the group. They finished eating while talking about all the things that Lucy had missed while she was away. When they were done they escorted Lucy back to her house.

“Okay guys, I will see you later. Thank you for everything today!” Lucy waved at her friends When she got into the house the pregnant mage collapsed on the couch ready for a nap. It seemed she had just fallen asleep only to be interrupted by the appearance of Loke.

“Princess, it is time for your visit to the spirit realm.” He said so formally. _What is going on._ Lucy hugged Happy to her chest and grabbed Natsu’s hand.

“If you insist” she sighed as she hauled herself off the comfortable couch. “Take us away” ready to go for whatever reason.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy hated the process of traveling to the spirit world. She loved being there, but she never got used to the feeling of being pushed through a tube. When she could finally breathe and her ears popped she opened her eyes to see all of her spirits gathered around her.

“Old friends, I am so glad you agree to join us today” The King opened his arms in welcome.

“Mustache Man, long time” Natsu somehow shook hands with the giant being.

“Your Highness was there something you needed. It seemed urgent that we come.” Lucy awkwardly curtsied as she addressed the large spirit. The king smiled at the three Fairy Tail wizards.

“My friends, I have brought you all here to celebrate this momentous occasion. The last time we had the birth of a celestial mage was so long ago. And this child will be unbelievably strong.” Lucy sighed.

“We are really grateful for your enthusiasm, but Ivy is going to be a fire dragon slayer.” Natsu looked confused by the conversation.

“True, in most cases, if the offspring has two wizard parents, then the strongest magic will win out. But, you always sell yourself short. Your magic is just as strong, if not stronger, than your mate’s.” Loke explained. Lucy was about to deny it when Natsu stepped in. He took her hands in his.

“Lucy, you weirdo, you know that you are one of the strongest mages in the guild. Of course you are as strong as me.” Silent tears slid down her face as Natsu leaned in to kiss her.

“Ahem” the two broke apart to acknowledge their audience. “Now old friends, because this child will be so powerful, she will also be in danger. As will any other children that you may have. Because you have always been such a faithful friend to the spirits of this realm we have all decided to bless your children with gifts.” Lucy and Natsu looked awestruck as all of Lucy’s spirits formed a line in front of the small family. Lyra was the first to step forward.

“This music box will calm the child, no matter how upset she may be.” A basket appeared in front of the couple and Lyra placed the music box in the basket. Next was Crux. He handed Lucy a book on dragons and their offspring. Behind the sleeping cross was Horoligum.

“This bracelet will provide a barrier around the wearer when dangerous magic has been detected.” Plue was next in line. He danced up and placed a Nicora key into the basket. Lucy definitely had tears in her eyes now. Her daughter wasn’t even born yet and already had a celestial key. Pyxis came up and placed a ring into the basket. Natsu looked to Lucy for an explanation.

“The ring will help Ivy find home, no matter how far away she may go.” Lucy told him in a whisper. The Zodiac spirits were next up in line. Ares stepped forward.

“This blanket will keep the little princess at the perfect temperature; whether that is hot or cold. Sorry.” The ram scuttled off as Gemini floated up.

“Piri-piri. This is a projector that will show an exact copy of the celestial realm on the ceiling. Piri-piri.” They placed the device in the basket and scooched off to the side.

“Ebi, this headband will help the young princess control her powers while she is young. Ebi.”

“My lady, these shoes will help Ivy-sama find her footing in the most difficult of terrain.” Capricorn bowed as her went his on his way.

“An ax to protect her beautiful body” Taurus left a smaller version of his ax in the basket while Lucy winced at the comment and the vision of her daughter wielding an ax.

“You are so found of your Fleur de Etoiles, so I made one for your daughter, Princess.” Virgo placed the small whip into the basket.

“Oui, a belt to hold her keys and weapons. Oui.” Scorpio placed the item in to almost overflowing basket. Sagittarius walked forward and acknowledged Happy.

“For the older. . . ‘brother’, I give you a bag that can never be filled and hope that you use it wisely to protect young Ivy.” Sagittarius handed the bag to Happy, who had a look of astonishment on his face. The exceed flew into Lucy’s arms. She thought about dropping him for a second, but the purring felt good against her stomach. Loke stepped forward with a bow.

“Princess, this stuffed animal will provide a protective barrier of three meters. I truly look forward to meeting the newest member of the guild.”

“Tcch. First of all, don’t you dare give my key to your insufferable child before she is smart enough to use it. Here is my gift.” The mermaid thrust a package toward Lucy. When the blonde opened it, one handed since she was still holding Happy, she found a bracelet and a necklace. “The bracelet is for you. It is connected to the necklace, so you will know if Ivy is safe while she is wearing the necklace.” Aquarius explained. Lucy started crying in earnest now. _These hormones are going to kill me._

“I don’t know how to thank you guys. This is more than I ever imagined or could have asked for. I am so happy that my daughter is already so loved.” Natsu pulled her closer as everyone smiled at the couple.

“Now my old friend, I must take your boyfriend for a man to man talk. Please enjoy the food.” The pinkette gulped as the celestial king dragged him away.

“Princess you should really be off your feet.” Virgo forced Lucy into a chair “Is there anything that we can get you?” the maid asked. Lucy looked down at the sleeping cat in her arms and had a thought.

“Actually Virgo, could you get me a large box of those tea biscuits?” Lucy asked with a smile.

“Right away Princess!” Lucy should have known they would go overboard. All of her spirits brought back hundreds of boxes of cookies for her to choose from. The mage sighed at the insanity that was her family.

“Hey Happy, wake up.” The blue exceed groaned and rolled over in his sleep. “Lilly is trying to kiss Carla!” That got him up and ready.

“Where is he, I will fight him” the cat flew in circles for a second.

“Never mind that, I got the perfect gift for Carla” Lucy ushered him over.

“Did you get a spirit fish Lushee?” The cat rested on Lucy’s head.

“No you single minded cat. Use that new bag of yours to grab a few boxes of these cookies to give to her.” Lucy shook her head dislodging the cat.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to eat all of the cookies, since you are getting so fat Lushee?” Happy laughed.

“Stupid cat, I don’t even like those cookies anymore. Think about what Carla likes for once!” Lucy shouted at the annoying bird cat. The blue cat just brightened as he thought about it.

“Good idea! Then she will have to accept these. You are going to be a great mom Lucy!” said mage just watched fondly as the little blue fur ball began stuffing box after box of biscuits into his endless bag. “It doesn’t even get heavier either!” Happy exclaimed.

“That is so cool little buddy! I think Luce is getting tired, we should really be heading back now!”

“Nee Natsu what did you just put in your pocket?” Lucy questioned.

“Nothing you weirdo. Are you ready to go home?” he wrapped his arms around her waist and, in an effort to distract her, started kissing her. When they broke apart Lucy trailed her hands up and down his arms.

“So, what did you **men** talk about?” The dragon slayer winced, realizing his plan of distraction had not worked. He needed to come up with something.

“Uh, the usual: if you hurt Lucy we will all kill you painfully. All that jazz” he chuckled nervously. She didn’t buy any of it.

“Ooooookaaaayyy. And you say **I** am the weirdo.” Lucy said with suspicion. “Well let’s go. Wait, what time is it there anyway?” her eyes widened in realization.

“You will get there just in time for your baby shower.” Loke informed them. “Shall I take you all to the guild now.” He asked with a wink.

“Sure thing Loke” Natsu jumped at the chance to change the direction of the conversation. The three mages waved at the spirits and prepared for the feeling of traveling back home. Lucy was relieved to be going home, but what she really wanted was a nap, not a baby shower. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Lucy opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the stage at the guild all. All the lights were off, but she could feel Natsu beside her and Happy in her arms. “Minna, we are back” Natsu called into the darkness.

“Surprise!” the lights went up and hundreds of balloons fell from the ceiling. People popped up from nowhere and greeted the startled family. Lucy blinked in surprise and looked around at all the decorations. _Well you can tell we are having a girl._ She thought dryly to herself.

“I think a pink bomb blew up in here.” Happy flew around shielding his eyes. Pink balloons and streamers covered every surface. A large banner hung over the door and it read “Welcome Home Ivy” with a Fairy Tail symbol underneath.

There were booths set up, like a fair, on the guild floor. Next to the stage were lines of banquet tables, filled to the brim with all different types of, pink, food. The middle table contained a massive cake, that toured over even the tallest mage. Towards the back-corner Lucy noticed a small mountain. Looking closer she realized it was a table stacked to the ceiling with presents, all wrapped in varying shades of pink.

“You guys did all this?” the pregnant mage was really getting sick of not being able to control her tears. Mira and Makarov came up to the stage. The white-haired mage embraced her friends. “You really did go overboard.” Lucy whispered into her ear.

“Listen up brats! I think it is past time we acknowledge the fact that we will be having a new member in a few months.” Loud cheers “We are here to celebrate our Lucy coming home to us, but we are also here to celebrate a new life and a new chance to make things better.” Natsu and Lucy rested their hands on her stomach. “To Fairy Tail’s next generation!” the cheers reached a peak as Mira took over the microphone.

“Hello everyone! We have lots of food and games for everyone to enjoy. The formal games will begin in two hours. Pairs of two are to sign up at the bar. The winning pair wins a weekend trip to Balsalin Village.” Everyone cheered “Let the games begin!”

A line of couples formed in front of Mira to sign up for the competition. Lucy decided to look around for a while. “Let’s go play some games!”

“I’m all fired up!” Natsu pulled her over to the nearest stand, determined to win every game.

The first game was a little like fishing, but with pacifiers instead of fish. “These are some weird looking fish. I don’t think they will taste very good.” Lucy was about to explain to Happy that they weren’t fish and they weren’t for eating, when Wendy Romeo and Carla appeared, taking his attention from her.

Lucy nudged the blue feline “Happy, don’t you have something to give to Carla?” The blonde whispered and shot a look at his pack. His eyes widened and he grinned.

“Carla! I have a gift for you from the Spirit Realm!” The white cat rolled her eyes as Happy started digging through his small bag. When he pulled out a box of cookies, instead of a fish, the female exceed’s eyes widened. “Will you be my partner for the competition?” Happy got down on one knee and offered her the cookies. _A little over the top there, cat._ Lucy shook her head at his antics.

“Well, since Wendy has partnered with Romeo” Carla shot a look at the young fire mage “I suppose there wouldn’t be a reason to oppose.” She finally accepted, gently taking the box from the stunned, blue feline. “I will go sign us up.” She quickly walked away with a blush.

Happy bolted into Lucy’s arms. “Thank you, Lucy!!! You are a genius.” The cat gushed.

“Now listen up Happy. If you want her to like you there are a couple things you have to remember.’ Lucy looked at him seriously. “Always listen to what she has to say, but you don’t always have to agree with her. Girls like guys that have their own opinions.”

“But, Carla and I are cats” the cat “helpfully” pointed out. The blonde gave an irritated groan.

“Never mind, you useless cat. Just be yourself.” Lucy hugged him tight, getting over her irritation. “Now go find her” she smiled as she pushed the cat away.

“Aye sir!” Happy flew away and Lucy turned back to the game. She laughed at Natsu’s look of concentration as he fished for binkies. The dense dragon hadn’t heard a word of the exchange that had happened behind him.

“Got it!” he exclaimed proudly, showing his prize to his partner. He then pouted when he realized it wasn’t a winning one.

“Come on you idiot, there are plenty of other games to play” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the next booth.

Each booth was full of colorful games, that revolved around baby supplies. One had a ring toss, but with teething rings. Another game required the player to knock over building blocks. Lucy and Natsu ran into Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka at a shooting game.

“Lucy, how are you feeling?” Bisca was the first to notice the couple. Asuka ran over and hesitantly placed her hands on Lucy’s stomach.

“Did you and Natsu kiss? Now that you are going to be a mommy and daddy?” she asked with all the innocence of childhood. Lucy just blushed and stammered.

“Hey Asuka, I bet I could beat you at this game” Natsu stepped in.

“You’re on! If I win you have to do what I say for a day, just like last time.” The kid goaded with a smile.

“Sorry kiddo. I already have one crazy person bossing me around” he pointed at Lucy, who crossed her arms. _He is so going to pay for that later._ “But, I will give you extra cake if you win.” He fake whispered behind his hand.

“Deal!”

“I’m all fired up!” he looked at the game trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into. The objective of the game was to shoot a diaper on a balloon with a safety pin, without popping the balloon. _No wonder these are the only three at this game._ Lucy giggled to herself. She watched as Natsu popped balloon after balloon. Asuka hadn’t popped any. Once Natsu ran out of balloons the child cheered.

“I won! More cake for me!” Natsu scratched his head as he watched the little mage celebrate. He chuckled a bit at the dancing child.

“Remind me not to let you around my child with sharp objects” Lucy whispered into the pinkette’s ear. He just grinned in response.

“Minna! Everyone has signed up for the competition, so it is time to start. All the contestants please make their way to the center floor.” The couples gathered at the center of the guild.

“We got this down Luce!” Natsu punched the air.

“Like hell, Flamebrain! You are going down!” Grey shouted, while Juvia was holding his hand, and his pants. Lucy rolled her eyes. _They never change._

“You wanna go Ice Princess?” Natsu had already caught fire, not harming Lucy, but certainly irritating her.

“Natsu, stop fighting.” Lucy pulled him closer “Or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week.” She hissed in his ear, hoping he would understand the implications of sleeping on the couch, without her.

“Aye sir!” he extinguished his flames quickly. Grey laughed at how “whipped” Natsu had become, but stopped when Lucy shot him a glare.

“You knock it off too, or I will tell everyone what you told me before.” She threatened. Grey’s face turned white and everyone stared in fear and wonder at the “sweet” blonde.

“Lushee is scary” Happy whispered to no one. Mira broke the silence after a few seconds.

“Okay everyone, let’s start with the rules. We have nine competing couples” bystanders cheered for their favorite pair. “The male partner of the group must be ‘pregnant’ during the duration of the competition.” The men suddenly looked a little afraid of the She-devil “A balloon will be placed under their shirt” lots of sighs in relief “Natsu and Lucy will be the exception, since she is already pregnant.” Mira conceded. “There will be an elimination each round and if you pop the balloon at any point you lose.”

“Well at least we can’t pop our baby” Natsu joked

“No, but I definitely feel ready to pop” Lucy joked back. They both laughed when the men became pregnant. It was a sight to see.

“Now that you are all with child, let’s get the first round started!” Mira smiled and everyone cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

The couples faced off with each other as Mira got the rules for each game in order. “Okay lovely couples, the name of this game is ‘Tie the Knot’” Mira smiled holding up a pair of sneakers. “Here is how it works: the pregnant partner has to get the shoes on and tied without popping their baby” Mira clapped twice and Laxus started handing out pairs of shoes to the couple.

“I can’t believe you roped me into helping” he grumbled, but everyone knew it was all for show.

“Okay, on your marks, get set, go!” Mira blew the whistle. The couples began to scramble, figuring out how to get around their new stomach. Natsu automatically got down on his knees, slipped on Lucy’s shoes, like he had done earlier that morning, and tied them in no time. The others were having some more difficulty. Bisca helped Alzack, just like Natsu, but they were a bit slower. Bickslow had his babies tie his shoes and came in a close third, with Lisanna laughing next to him. Having seen how the others finished the other men swallowed their pride and let their partners tie their shoes, with one exception.

“It is manly to tie your own shoes!” Elfmman shouted to no one in particular.

“Well I wasn’t going to help you anyway” Evergreen crossed her arms and turned away from her partner. Meanwhile Elfman was leaning over to tie the shoes. POP! The balloon was gone. “Look what you did!” The fairy mage turned the take-over mage to stone and stomped off. Everyone laughed at the two’s actions. Nothing changes between them.

“Well, let’s clear away this mess” Mira gestured to her stone brother. “and start the next game: Wipe Out!” A couple men carried Elfman out of the way, not so gently, as Laxus passed each couple a box full of baby wipes. “The objective of this round is to remove all of the wipes from the box as fast as possible.”

“This is perfect for Natsu. He always makes a mess” Lucy poked fun at her boyfriend.

“Well I am gonna take Fire Breath down.” Grey threatened, while adjusting his “baby”, making it a whole lot less threatening.

“You are so on, Popsicle.” Natsu readied himself in front of the wipes. The women stepped back, with amused grimaces on their faces, and let the men fight it out. And then there was Erza.

“I will win this one for sure” she requipped into her running outfit and everyone shuddered.

“Carla, do you want to do this one?” Happy asked his partner, trying to take Lucy’s advice for once.

“Sure, He-cat. Even though you seem to be better at making a mess” The whistle blew and chaos ensued.

Bickslow used his babies. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Gajeel had wipes flying everywhere. Wendy and Romeo, Bisca and Alzack worked together. And Carla. . .  was pulling wipes out one by one and gently folding them on the table next to the box.

“Carla! You have to hurry!” Happy fluttered around the white exceed.

“I refuse to make a mess” she sniffed.

“Happy, Carla, you are the last to get the wipes out! I am sorry, that means you are out.” Mira said with a sympathetic smile.

“Oh well.” Carla walked over to Wendy and Romeo, while Happy flew over to pout in Lucy’s arms.

 “You did a good job with Carla” Lucy whispered into the blue cat’s ear, while petting his head. Happy purred against her stomach and it felt good.

“Next on the agenda: Ice Ice Baby” Mira announced. Natsu scowled.

Woo! You are so going down hot head.” Grey whooped. Lucy couldn’t help but agree.

“In front of you is a block of ice. Inside the ice is a baby doll. The last to free the baby is out.” Mira explained.

“Woo, Luce we got this!” Natsu punched the air.

“Damn!” Grey started to seat. The whistle blew and everyone started.

“Natsu! Slowly!” Lucy smacked her dragon as he set himself on fire. Lucy lit her palm and Natsu followed suit. Levy decided to go with solid script fire. Lisanna turned into a big bunny and sat on the ice bloke. Erza changed into her Flame Empress armor. Bisca and Alzack hugged the block between them. Wendy and Romeo followed their example, with an obvious blush on their faces.

“The winner is Natsu and Lucy! Unfortunately, Grey and Juvia are disqualified for making the ice bigger rather than smaller.” The ice mage frowned at the new ice sculpture that surrounded the baby doll. “Alright three down, five left. Who is ready for the next round?” Mira held the microphone out for everyone to cheer, not that they needed the amplifier. “This one is called change. All you have to do is change the diaper without the baby doll crying” Mira waved her hand and six changing tables appeared in front of the couples.

“I got this one” Lucy passed Happy off to Natsu and stepped forward. The rest of the women also stepped forward, except Alzack.

“He was always better at this part” Bisca shrugged at the questioning looks. The whistle blew and they all began, extremely quietly.

Lucy started humming the lullaby that one of her caretakers had sang to her when she was little as she changed the diaper. Natsu couldn’t resist, he came up and hugged her from behind. He also started humming as Lucy worked. Everyone was going quietly and calmly. And then there was Erza. Who didn’t seem to know her own strength. As she viciously rocked the doll it began to cry. . . and then the head fell off.

“Okay Erza, Jellal you have been disqualified” Mira stepped in quickly. Lucy shuddered at the headless doll.

“We are not letting Erza babysit Ivy” she whispered to Natsu.

“Are you gonna be the one to tell her that” he countered with fear in his voice. Mira clapped her hands together.

“On to the next game: Taste Test. The taster must name the baby foods placed in front of them” the white-haired mage explained.

“Yush! I was starting to get hungry” Lucy rolled her eyes at her mate. He was always hungry.

“There will be five jars of baby food in front of you. You have to identify all of them to remain in the competition. Miss one ingredient and you are out. Begin!” The dragon slayers, Bickslow and Bisca stepped forward. Natsu took the first bite and wrinkled his nose.

“Peas and carrots.” He whispered to Lucy, so she could write it down. The next was “bananas and apples”. Jar number three was “pears and apricots”. The fourth jar was purplish. “Blueberry and” Natsu took another bite “and that purple vegetable you made that one time I sneezed and didn’t burn anything” Lucy tapped her pencil against her chin.

“Beets?”

“Yeah, those things” He turned to the last jar, green with brown chunks in it. Both mages winced. “Hmm not bad, chicken, beans, and spinach” Lucy gagged a bit and finished writing the answers down. Bisca was the first to finish, with the dragon slayers close behind her, and Bickslow rounding out the back end.

“Wow almost everyone got them all right.” Mira looked impressed. “Bickslow only missed the pears in the third jar. Sorry, that means you are out.” The seith mage grumbled as he pulled Lisanna out of the center. “Only four couples left. On to the diaper toss.”

Lucy’s feet were starting to hurt from all the standing. “Hey Mira, can I switch with Happy this round. I need a bit of a rest.” She winced as she shifted on her feet. Mira snapped and Laxus appeared with a chair behind the pregnant blonde.

“Of course, Lucy. Sit and enjoy the game.” Lucy smiled and rubbed her stomach. Ivy was being very active at the moment and it was extremely uncomfortable. “Let the games begin. There are twenty diapers, the pair that catches the least amount is out.” Laxus handed out the baskets to the couples, one full, one empty.

“You got this Natsu! Come on Happy!” the blonde cheered for her boys. Natsu started throwing the diapers, while Happy flew around catching them. Bisca and Alzack were obviously the best at this game. Levy was throwing, while Gajeel tried his best to catch, some falling a bit short. But, Romeo and Wendy were having the hardest time.

“Sorry!” Wendy shouted. The diaper she threw had gone wide and pegged someone in the face. Luckily, they weren’t actual dirty diapers. By the end, they had only caught five of the twenty. “We are now down to three couples. This one is called Shake, Rattle, and Roll. You have to shake all the sprinkles out of the bottle, without breaking it.” Laxus handed out the three glass bottles. “Begin!” Mira shouted. The rattle of the bottles was all that could be heard.

“Gajeel! Carefully” Levy shouted just before the iron dragon slayer cracked the bottle. Three more shakes and it shattered. Bisca and Alzack had, wisely, unscrewed the top and simply poured the sprinkles out. Hey, no one said that was against the rules. Happy had taken the bottle and had more gently emptied it. _Good thing Happy took the bottle_ was all Lucy could think.

“Okay final two couples. The parents and the soon-to-be parents. How exciting!” everyone clapped and cheered. “The final task will decide the winner. This one is called: Find the Pair. In the baskets are thirty pairs of socks. The first to match every pair will win the get-away!” Happy flew over and landed on Lucy’s head.

“Maybe you should do this one Lushee. Everyone knows Natsu and I are helpless when it comes to laundry.” Lucy chuckled.

“You got that right. I’m all fired up” She poked the cat and hauled herself out of her chair. Natsu helped her get up and led her to the basket.

“Let the final challenge begin!” Lucy was against Alzack. She went on autopilot and just started sorting the laundry, like always. She knew she was fast, but she didn’t realize her “skill” was abnormal. She won by a landslide and when she was done the guild was staring at her in stunned silence.

“What? Do you know how much laundry I go through in a day, with these two?” she asked defensively. Everyone started laughing and cheering.

“And the winners of the weekend trip to Balsam are Natsu and Lucy!” Mira passed the tickets on to the pair and they kissed, causing more cheers to erupt.

“Thanks guys. I am so happy to be part of this family” Lucy shouted, once she pulled away.

“Well brats, it is time to open the presents, then we can cut the cake and you can all leave, with my precious guild in one piece.” Master said from the second story banister.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy’s chair was carried over to the mountain of gifts with Natsu walking next to her. “We are never getting out of this” he whispered to her.

“This is going to take forever to open all of them” she answered back with some amusement and some apprehension. The couple sat in front of the pile and Happy started to pass them presents from the top. There was at least one gift from everyone in the guild, sometimes two or three. There was also a large number of presents from other guilds, like Sabretooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus.

“Luce, my arms are getting tired. And I have a billion paper cuts.” The two expecting parents had opened hundreds of packages. They now had: diapers, wipes, clothes for all seasons, a play pen, rocking chair, crib, bassinet, changing table, high chair, bottles, formula, baby food, blankets, burp rags, bibs, spoons, bowls, sippy cups, and enough toys for thirty kids.

“Natsu, where are we going to put everything? We have enough stuff to last until Ivy is like five!” The blonde looked at the pile built up behind them. The guild never did know the meaning of moderation or reserve. She sighed. “At least we only have one thing left to open until we go home. I am so tired.” She leaned into her boyfriend.

“But Luce! There is still the cake!” the pinkette whined.

“Fine, cake and then we go home and sleep” Natsu kissed the celestial mage and ripped off the paper to reveal a high-tech stroller. Everyone in the guild helped stack the baby shower gifts onto Erza’s cart and a couple guys “volunteered” to take it to the house.

“Okay everyone settle down, before we cut the cake Natsu has something he would like to say.” Mira gestured for Natsu and Lucy to join her on the stage. She melted into the background when Natsu took the microphone in one hand and held Lucy’s hand in his other.

“Luce, from the first time I met you I knew that you were special. Not many people feed strangers for accidently breaking a charm.” He smiled at the memory. “Within twenty-four hours you washed away the harbor and I knew there was no going back. You are weird, crazy, smart, beautiful, and so full of light that it hurts my eyes sometimes.” Lucy could feel her tears threatening to fall. “I have loved you for longer than I even knew and I will love you until the end of time. So,” Natsu slid down to one knee and everyone gasped. Lucy’s hands covered her mouth and her tears spilled down her cheeks. “will you, Lucy of Fairy Tail, be my partner for the rest of our lives?” He pulled out a beautiful ring and offered it to her. She nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes, you idiot! Of course, I will!” He slid the ring into place and pulled her into a kiss.

“Did I do it right this time?” he whispered as he pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You got lucky.” She allowed.

“Show us the ring!” someone shouted from the crowd, pulling Lucy’s attention to the ring that was now on her left hand. It had a delicate band of silver, twisting around small diamonds. The large stone in the middle looked like. . .

“It this a star?” Lucy gasped examining the ring closer.

“Yup” Natsu grinned proudly. “Mr. Mustache gave it to me, so that I could propose properly.” Natsu got serious for a second, looking at Lucy “You do like it, right? If you don’t I can get you a different one” he started to panic a bit.

“Shut up you idiot, there is no way I am trading in my beautiful ring. I love it.” She kissed him to stop his worries.

“Time for cake!” Mira announced. Natsu cheered the loudest and the guild settled into their normal rowdiness.

Natsu and Lucy ate their cake with tabasco sauce. Natsu ate six slices, while Lucy ate two. After finishing her cake, the celestial mage fell asleep waiting for her mate to finish. Natsu found her curled up on the couch and lifted his fiancé into his arms.

“C’mon Luce. Let’s head home” she snuggled into his chest aa he carried her toward their house for a second time. When they were halfway home Lucy started to wake-up.

“Hmm Natsu,” her nose skimmed his neck, making it hard for him to focus. “what are we going to do with all the stuff?” She asked sleepily “It is not all going to fit in the house.” She was still distracting the fire dragon with light kisses on his neck.

“Well, it is a good thing we have other places beside the main house” he replied breathlessly. The blonde stopped her teasing.

“Main house? As in more than one?” she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah weirdo, haven’t you been out back yet?” he chuckled.

“You are unbelievable” was all Lucy could manage. He let her down when they reached the front walkway. She waddled quickly through the living room, kitchen, and out the back door. The pregnant mage noticed a path that wound its way around a couple small buildings.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice the back yard. I put a lot of effort into this you know” Natsu went on with fake exasperation. “Wanna go see?” Lucy nodded.

“Where should we go first?” she asked with curiosity.

“Let’s walk through the garden” the fire mage suggested.

“Garden? You made me a garden?” Lucy shook her head in wonder and let her fiancé lead the way.

“Droy helped me with most of it, but there was one thing that only I could get.” He led her through a beautiful garden and stopped in front of a tree. Their tree.

“Oh Natsu, you didn’t!” they were standing in front of the Sakura tree that Natsu sent down the river, when Lucy had been too sick to see it. “The mayor is so gonna kill you!” she laughed with tears in her eyes.

“Anything is worth seeing you happy” was his only answer.

They strolled through the garden paths heading towards the shorter of the two extra buildings. Lucy opened the door and peaked inside.

“Why am I not surprised.” She chuckled. Inside was a training room. It had some practice dummies and weights, along with a couple things Lucy didn’t know how to use.

“Everything in here is fire proof. So, when Ivy gets old enough we can all train together without burning down the forest. . . again” Natsu finished sheepishly.

“Again! What am I going to do with you?” she shook her head in wonder.

“I have a couple suggestions on what you could do with me” the fire mage said suggestively.

“Nu uh, we still have one more building to look at before you get anything.” The celestial mage pushed him away and sauntered through the door without waiting for him.

“You are so no fun Luce” Natsu pouted as he followed his mate. When they got to the door of the final building Natsu placed his hands over her eyes.

“Natsu! You can’t get your reward if I can’t see why you deserve it.” Lucy whined against his hands. The dragon slayer snuggled into Lucy’s neck and inhaled her scent.

“This room is just for you, so I want it to be the biggest surprise.” He explained as he kissed her neck.

“What could be a bigger surprise than that bath tub?” Lucy joked. Keeping his hands over her eyes the dragon slayer led her into the unknowns building.

“Open your eyes Luce” he moved his hands.

“About tim . . . oh” they were standing in the middle of a library. Floor to ceiling book shelves covered three of the four walls. There was a cluster of cushy chairs in the middle and against the back wall was a beautiful desk. “You made me a library?”

“Uh huh” Natsu smiled.

“You made me a freaking library!” Lucy spun in a circle, taking it in.

“Yup! Go look at the desk” Natsu ushered her over. She walked over and gasped in surprise.

“My story!” the blonde hugged the papers to her chest. She had started this story during the century quest as a way to vent.

“I would say I didn’t read it, but that would be a lie. I really like that Luke character, with the pink hair” Natsu smiled as Lucy blushed. “He seems like a great guy, handsome too. Or at least Nastia thinks so. She seems pretty hot. But, I do have a thing for blondes.” _He obviously knows the characters are based off of us. Not that I was very subtle to begin with._ Lucy realized.

“You were not supposed to read that!” Lucy tried to sound indignant.

“Whatcha gonna do Luce?” Natsu gently pressed her against the desk “Punish me for reading the book or reward me for building you a library?” Lucy looked like she was thinking.

“Both” she decided, with a smile “but, we are not doing anything in my beautiful new library. . .yet.” she smirked.

“If you say so weirdo” Natsu took that as confirmation, swept her into his arms, and started to kiss her with passion. “then we should take this back to our room” the pinkette ran back to the house and up the stairs with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just remembered that I had it. I will try to update regularly. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
